Conans neue Fälle: Tod in Raten
by Lady-Raven4
Summary: Eine geheimnisvolle Einldadung lockt Herrn Mori zusammen mit Conan und Ran in einen Landgasthof, wo sich seltsame Dinge ereignen...
1. Tod in Raten Teil 1

Conans neue Fälle.  
  
Tod in Raten  
  
Teil 1  
  
"Hier wären wir also!" Herr Mori stieg aus dem Auto aus und streckte sich. "Das wurde aber auch Zeit, ich bin schon ganz steif vom langen Sitzen."  
  
Conan und Ran sahen sich vielsagend an. "Wir haben ja vorgeschlagen, alle zwei Stunden eine Pause zu machen, Paps", aber du wolltest unbedingt die ganze Strecke in einem durch fahren." "Wenn ich auf euch gehört hätte, wären wir wahrscheinlich noch zu spät gekommen", winkte Herr Mori ab. "Ihr hättet ja nicht mitkommen müssen."  
  
"In dem Brief hieß es aber "Detektiv Mori und Begleitung", oder?", konterte Ran und öffnete den Kofferraum. "Jetzt sind wir jedenfalls alle zusammen hier und ich habe vor, das Wochenende auch zu genießen."  
  
"Mausebein, vergiss nicht, dass es ein geschäftliches Treffen ist, obwohl es in einem Landgasthof stattfindet." Herr Mori nahm Ran den größten Koffer ab und keuchte bei dessen Gewicht. "Uns beiden kann es egal sein, mit wem du dich hier triffst, Paps, also werden wir dir sicher nicht im Weg rumstehen, versprochen."  
  
Conan nahm seine Reisetasche und nickte. "Vertrau uns nur, Onkel. Außerdem weißt du ja nicht einmal selbst, wer jetzt dein rätselhafter Kunde ist, oder?"  
  
Herr Mori zog es vor, keinen Kommentar abzugeben und nahm statt dessen einen neuerlichen Anlauf, den Koffer zu heben. Diesmal schaffte er glatt drei Schritte, ehe er ihn wieder absetzte und verschnaufte.  
  
*Was für eine Flasche*, dachte Conan und sah betont unschuldig zu Rans Vater hoch. "Du solltest mehr Sport machen, Onkel Kogoro."  
  
"Jetzt wird nicht gleich wieder frech!", schnauzte ihn der berühmte Privatdetektiv an. "Mein Job wir nun mal mit Hirnschmalz und nicht mit Muskeln erledigt."  
  
"Trotzdem würden dir ein paar Muskeln nicht schaden, Paps", kam Ran Conan zu Hilfe. "Hier, nimm meinen Koffer." Sie stellte ihren kleine Koffer locker neben dem großen ab und wollte nach dessen Griff fassen, doch zu ihrem Erstaunen schüttelte ihr Vater den Kopf. "Nein, Mausebein, wie sieht denn das aus, wenn ich mir von meiner Tochter helfen lasse. Ich werde euch beiden zeigen, dass ich beides Habe, Hirn und Muskeln."  
  
Gesagt, geschnauft. Herr Mori war völlig am Ende, als er es endlich geschafft hatte, den Koffer die dreißig flachen Stufen den Hügel hinauf zu schleppen. Vor dem Eingang musste er erst mal drei Minuten nach Luft ringen, ehe er es die Türe aufstieß. Obwohl es von außen wie ein traditioneller Gasthof wirkte, war das Innere topmodern eingerichtet. Keine Tatamimatten, sondern goldbraune Fliesen und bunt gemusterte Teppiche bedeckten den Boden. An der Rezeption stand nur ein junges Mädchen in Jeans mit einem Pferdeschwanz und tippte Daten in einen Computer ein.  
  
Als Ran, Conan und Herr Mori ihre Koffer vor der Rezeption abstellten, sah sie hoch und schenkte ihnen ein herzliches Lächeln. "Willkommen im Gasthof Herbstrauch, die Herrschaften. Haben Sie reseviert?"  
  
"Wir sind uns nicht ganz sicher", sagte Ran und fischte den Brief heraus. "Mein Vater hat diese Bestätigung zugeschickt bekommen. Ist sie echt?"  
  
Das Mädchen warf einen Blick darauf und nickte. "Ja, bei uns wurden tatsächlich zwei Zimmer für Herrn Mori und Begleitung reserviert. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden."  
  
Auch die Zimmer, beide mit jeweils zwei Einzelbetten, entsprachen modernen westlichen Standarts. Es gab zu Herrn Moris Entzücken eine gut sortierte Minibar und einen kleinen Kühlschrank mit kleinen Appetithäppchen. Ran freute sich über die geräumige Dusche und den Fernseher.  
  
Conan hingegen beschäftigte vor allem ein Gedanke. Wem hatten sie diese großzügige Einladung zu verdanken?  
  
............  
  
Drei Tage zuvor:  
  
Conan spielte mal wieder Kind und saß vor einem ätzend einfachen Rätsel. Es war einfach zum Gähnen. Die anderen drei von den Detective Boys waren mit ihren Eltern in den Urlaub gefahren. Draußen staute sich der Verkehr in der feuchten Hitze und Rans Vater war mal wieder zu geizig, um die defekte Klimaanlage durch eine neue zu ersetzen.  
  
Alle Türen standen weit offen, um nur jeden Luftzug zu erhaschen, der durch die halboffenen Fenster kommen wollte. Das Windspiel klingelte ab und zu leise.  
  
Ran klapperte in der Küche mit den Töpfen, heute sollte es scharfe, gekühlte Nudeln geben. Der berühmteste Detektiv Japans hing mehr in seinem Sessel als er saß und kühlte sich mit einem Miniventilator die Frisur.  
  
"Bring mir noch ein Bier, Ran!", rief er in die Küche. "Die Hitze bringt mich noch um!"  
  
"Jedes Jahr das gleiche, Paps", sagte Ran kopfschüttelnd während sie die Dose aus dem Kühlschrank nahm und ihrem Vater auf den Tisch stellte. "Wann kaufst du uns endlich eine neue Klimaanlage?" "Die Dinger kosten ein Schweinegeld, das können wir uns nicht leisten."  
  
"Wenn du ein Jahr lang kein Bier mehr trinken würdest, Onkel Kogoro, dann könnten wir uns sogar zwei Klimaanlagen leisten", meldete sich Conan zu Wort. Er sehnte sich nach seinem alten Leben als Shiniji Kudo und nach dem großen, kühlen Haus. Nur konnte er Rans Vater ja schlecht vorschlagen, dorthin zu übersiedeln.  
  
"Ein Jahr lang kein Bier?" Der Schreck den dieser Gedanke in Kogoro Mori auslöste, war seinem Gesicht deutlich abzulösen. "Das würde ich nicht überleben."  
  
"Schaden würde es dir auf keinen Fall, Paps", hieb Ran in die gleiche Kerbe. "In letzter Zeit trinkst du einfach zu viel. Irgendwann kriegst du einen Bierbauch, so groß wie ein Fußball."  
  
"So ein Unsinn!" Herr Mori klopfte sich auf seine flachen, aber schlaffen Bauchmuskeln. "Ich bin immer noch in Topform." Er sah von Ran zu Conan. "Ihr könnt auf mich einreden wie ihr wollt, aber eine Klimaanlage ist zu teuer. Punktum."  
  
"Dann fahr wenigstens mit uns ans Meer oder zum Campen an einen Fluss", drängte Ran. "Einfach irgendwohin wo es kühler ist."  
  
"Würde ich ehrlich gern, Mausebein, aber derzeit ist einfach Ebbe in der Kasse."  
  
*Kein Wunder, wenn er immer aufs falsche Pferd setzt*, dachte Conan und griff nach dem weißen Papierfächer, um die Hitze wenigstens ein bisschen abzumildern.  
  
In diesem Moment läutete es an der Türe.  
  
Ran ging zur Wohnungstür und öffnete sie. Es war der Briefträger. "Fräulein Mori, ich hätte da einen eingeschriebenen Brief für ihren Vater."  
  
"Paps, such dein Namenssiegel raus, es ist Post für dich!"  
  
"Das auch noch!", ächzte der Detektiv, legte widerwillig den Miniventilator beiseite und schloss die betreffende Schublade auf. Das Siegel lag wie immer an seinem angestammten Platz. Auf Ran war in der Hinsicht echt Verlass. Herr Mori drückte das Siegel in das dabei liegenden rote Stempelkissen und schleppte sich anschließend zur Haustüre, wo er den dicken Umschlag in die Hand gedrückt bekam und dessen Empfang bestätigte. Nachdem sich der Briefträger verabschiedet hatte, riss er gleich den Umschlag auf. Ein gutes Dutzend 10.000 Yen Scheine flatterte auf den Fußboden.  
  
"Alle Achtung, Paps", sagte Ran überglücklich und machte sich daran, die Scheine aufzuheben. "Du hast mir gar nicht gesagt, dass dir ein Klient noch Geld schuldet."  
  
Mittlerweile hatte Herr Mori den Brief herausgezogen und überflog die wenigen Zeilen. "Sag, Onkel Kogoro", fragte Conan neugierig, "von wem ist denn das Geld?"  
  
Statt ihm wie üblich einen Klaps zu geben, runzelte der Detektiv die Stirn. "Das wüsste ich auch gern." "Was soll das heißen?" Ran sah auf das Büschel Geldscheine in ihrer Hand. "Ist das Geld am Ende gar nicht für dich?"  
  
"Hier, lies selbst!" Er reichte ihr den Brief.  
  
"Lies laut vor, Ran!", bettelte Conan und sie tat ihm den Gefallen.  
  
"Sehr geehrter Privatdetektiv Mori,  
  
Ihr vorzüglicher Ruf ist bis zu mir gedrungen und ich würde ihre Dienste gern in Anspruch nehmen. Beiliegend finden die erste Rate als Anzahlung. Bitte finden sie sich am 8. des Monats im Hotel Herbstrauch ein. Zimmer für sie und ihre Begleitung sind bereits reserviert. Eine Wegbeschreibung finden Sie auf der Rückseite. Hochachtungsvoll,  
  
Ihr Klient"  
  
Ran ließ den Brief sinken. "Denkst du, dass das ein dummer Witz ist?"  
  
"Bei den Scheinen?", fragte Conan und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das wäre ein ziemlich teurer Scherz." "Vorausgesetzt die Scheine sind echt", fügte Detektiv Mori hinzu. Er nahm das Büschel aus Rans Hand und hielt einen ans Licht. "Hmm... scheinen in Ordnung zu sein. Sicherheitshalber werde ich in der Bank nachfragen."  
  
"Kann man etwas an der Handschrift ablesen?", fragte Conan neugierig.  
  
"Wohl kaum, da der Brief ja offenbar per Computer getippt wurde, selbst die Unterschrift wurde nicht per Hand geschrieben und auch Empfänger und Absender auf dem Briefumschlag", erklärte Rans Vater, nachdem er zweiteres näher in Augenschein genommen hatte.  
  
"Tja, dann bleibt uns ja nichts übrig, als dieses Hotel aufzusuchen, oder?", sagte Ran und drehte das Blatt um. "Wow, der liegt ja mitten in den Bergen und ganz in der Nähe ist ein See. Ich packe meine Badesachen am besten auch gleich mit ein. Wie ist das mit dir Conan, hast du überhaupt eine Badehose?"  
  
"Moment mal", ihr Vater hob abwehrend die Hände. "Wer sagt, dass ich euch überhaupt mitnehme?"  
  
"Die Person, die uns die Reise bezahlt natürlich", konterte Conan. "Es heißt ja, mit Begleitung, oder etwa nicht. Offenbar möchte dein Klient, dich unauffällig treffen und wir sind deine beste Tarnung." "Das hätte ich nicht besser sagen können", stimmte ihm Ran zu. "Wie ist das jetzt mit deiner Badehose, Conan?"  
  
"Hab ich nicht", musste dieser zugeben.  
  
"Dann gehen wir jetzt gleich eine kaufen. Ich rufe Sonoko an, sie kennt immer die besten Sonderangebote."  
  
"Und wer soll das bezahlen?", brummte ihr Vater. "Das Geld hier wird jedenfalls nicht angerührt, bis ich den Fall gelöst habe, was für einer das auch immer ist."  
  
*Oho, welch ungewohnte Skrupel*, dachte Conan und sagte: "Ist von dem Geld, das meine Mutter da gelassen hat, noch etwas übrig?"  
  
"Dass ich nicht gleich daran gedacht habe!", Ran klatschte in die Hände. "Es würde auch für eine Klimaanlage noch locker reichen."  
  
"Ich hätte nichts dagegen", stimmte Conan zu. Beide sahen sie Herrn Mori an, doch der winkte ab. "Wir wissen nicht, wie lange wir ihn noch füttern und neu einkleiden müssen, ehe seine Eltern einen weiteren Scheck schicken."  
  
Da Conan schon eine Weile nichts mehr von ihnen gehört hatte, konnte er Herr Mori nicht widersprechen.  
  
"Was ist eigentlich mit den Nudeln, Ran?", fragte er mit einem Seitenblick in die Küche. "Du meine Güte!" Ran sauste zu ihren Töpfen, während Conan sich den Brief schnappte, ehe dieser zu Boden flatterte. Tatsächlich, kein einziges, Hand geschriebenes Zeichen. Hier war jemand mit größter Sorgfalt vorgegangen.  
  
*Ich wette, dass es keinen einzigen Fingerabdruck des Schreibers gibt. Warum aber hat er sich solche Mühe gemacht? Eine fremde Handschrift hätte Rans Vater so und so nicht erkannt. Bleibt also nur...* Weiter kam er mit seinen Überlegungen nicht.  
  
"Nun gib schon her", Detektiv Mori nahm ihm den Brief aus der Hand. "Andrer Leute Post zu lesen, sind sehr schlechte Manieren. Geh und fang an, den Tisch zu decken."  
  
"Dürfen wir nun mit, Onkel Kogoro?", fragte Conan mit treuherzigem Blick.  
  
"Meinetwegen, aber dass ihr mir die Besprechung mit dem Klienten nicht stört, verstaden?"  
  
"Ehrenwort!", kam es aus der Küche und auch Conan nickte eifrigst.  
  
................................  
  
Das war jetzt drei Tage her und nun waren sie endlich der Hitze der Stadt entronnen.  
  
Conan sah aus dem Fenster des Zimmers, das er sich mit Ran teilte (Herr Mori wollte lieber allein ein Zimmer für sich, also gab es nur die eine Lösung).  
  
"Schau Ran, da drüben ist der See!"  
  
Ran trat zu ihm und atmete tief die frische Luft ein. "Herrlich wie kühl es hier ist. Was meinst du, ob man in dem See baden kann?"  
  
"Am besten fragen wir an der Rezeption", schlug Conan vor.  
  
"Richtig, aber zuerst müssen wir noch auspacken." Ran hievte ihren Koffer auf ihr Bett und öffnete ihn. Conan tat das gleiche mit seiner Tasche. Es war ihm immer noch peinlich, wenn Ran seine Unterwäsche sortierte oder einräumte.  
  
Während die beiden mit dem Auspacken beschäftigt waren, wurde im Flur gegenüber die Türe aufgerissen und eine junge Frau stürmte heraus. Conan, der zwecks Durchzug und frischer Luft, die Tür zum Flur nicht ganz geschlossen hatte, hielt inne, als er die helle Stimme rufen hörte: "Du verdammter Heuchler! Ich werde es dir schon heimzahlen, verlass dich drauf!"  
  
Dann mischte sich eine Männerstimme ein: "Sakura, hör bitte auf, dich so hysterisch zu benehmen. Yuko hat gesagt, dass ich auch meinen Teil beitragen muss, also beschwere dich bei ihm!"  
  
"Das werde ich auch, darauf kannst du Gift nehmen!", fauchte die Frau und stürmte den Flur hinunter. Der Mann seufzte hörbar und schloss die Zimmertüre hinter sich. Schritte waren zu hören und eine weitere Stimme mischte sich ein, ebenfalls die eines Mannes. "Was ist denn hier los, Koiji? Krach im Paradies?"  
  
"Du musst gerade reden Yuko! Ich habe sie nicht zu dir geschickt, dass du sie gegen mich aufhetzt." "Nun krieg dich mal wieder ein. Ich werde mit ihr reden." Die Schritte entfernten sich. Der Mann namens Koiji schloss das Zimmer ab und ging langsam den Flur hinab. "Conan?" Ran packte ihn an den Schultern und zog ihn vor der Türe weg. "Wie wäre es, wenn du fertig auspackst, statt anderer Leute Gespräche zu belauschen."  
  
"Aber Ran", protestierte Conan, obwohl er wusste, dass er gegen ihre Kraft nichts ausrichten konnte. "Ich wollte doch nur herausfinden, ob einer von denen dieser Klient sein könnte. Er ist doch bestimmt auch schon hier im Hotel, oder?"  
  
"Hmm... interessieren würde mich das ja auch, aber wir haben Paps versprochen, ihm nicht im Weg zu sein. Wenn der Klient ihn sprechen will, muss er nur das Telefon benützen, schließlich steht in jedem Zimmer eines davon."  
  
Conan hatte so seine Zweifel, was das direkte, offene Vorgehen des Klienten betraf. Als er und Ran mit dem Auspacken fertig waren und nach Herrn Mori sahen, lag dieser angezogen auf dem Bett und schnarchte. Sein Koffer stand noch immer ungeöffnet daneben.  
  
"Armer Paps, die Autofahrt hat ihn müder gemacht, als ich dachte. Ich packe rasch mal seine Sachen aus, bringst du unseren Schlüssel zur Rezeption und fragst wegen dem See?"  
  
"Klar doch!", Conan nahm den Schlüssel entgegen und ging hinunter in die Eingangshalle. Von hier aus konnte man auch in den Speisesaal sehen, wo soeben der Tisch für das Abendessen gedeckt wurde. Offenbar war der Landgasthof (wie der Schreiber des Briefes es nur hatte "Hotel" nennen können, konnte sich Conan nicht erklären) nicht stark belegt, lediglich zwei Tische waren gedeckt. An dem einen legte man gerade vier Gedecke auf.  
  
"Das ist eines zuviel", sagte die junge Frau, die zuvor noch an der Rezeption gestanden hatte, zur Kellnerin. "Frau Tsukimori wünscht, dass ihr das Essen aufs Zimmer gebracht wird." "Immer diese Extras", brummte die Kellnerin und räumte das Besteck wieder fort. "Was ist, wenn sie es sich anders überlegt?"  
  
"Das wird sie schon nicht, sie hat es die letzten zwei Tage so gehalten und so wird es auch dieses Mal sein."  
  
Da sah die junge Frau Conan und den Schlüssel, den er in der Hand trug. "Du willst wohl raus und die Umgebung erkunden. Für ein Kind ist das hier nicht gerade der ideale Ort."  
  
"Warum nicht, ich habe den See vom Fenster aus gesehen. Ich schwimme sehr gern."  
  
"Ohne deine große Schwester gehst du nirgendwo hin!", sagte die Frau entschieden, nahm ihm aber den Schlüssel ab um diesen an den Haken über dem Fach zu hängen  
  
"Wir sind nicht verwandt", lachte Conan und rieb sich verlegen den Hinterkopf. "Sie passt nur auf mich auf, damit ich nichts anstelle während meine Eltern im Ausland sind."  
  
"Ah, so ist das, daher die verschiedenen Familienamen im Gästebuch", murmelte die Frau rasch.  
  
"Und wie ist das jetzt mit dem See?", wollte Conan wissen.  
  
"Er gehört nicht zum Hotel, aber Baden ist dort nicht verboten", formulierte sie sorgfältig. "Allerdings ist das Wasser sehr kalt und der Bootsteg ist schon ziemlich morsch und feucht. Ich würde dir nicht raten, dort baden zu gehen. Eine halbe Autostunde von hier gibt es ein großes Freibad mit Rutschen, mehreren Pools und so weiter. Ich kann Herrn Mori die Route aufzeichnen, wenn er möchte."  
  
"Mit dem See ist also Essig?", Conan war ein wenig enttäuscht. Er hätte Ran gerne in dem knappen roten Bikini gesehen, den sie sich vom Wühltisch beim Abverkauf geschnappt hatte.  
  
Jetzt erst bemerkte er, dass im Fach neben seinem und Rans, unter der Zimmernummer von Detektiv Mori ein Zettel steckte.  
  
"Ist der für Onkel Kogoro?", fragte Conan. "Ran ist noch oben und packt seine Sachen aus, weil er eingeschlafen ist. Vielleicht verpennt er auch das Abendessen. Soll ich ihm den Zettel geben?"  
  
Die junge Frau zögerte. "Frau Kamako!", rief die Kellnerin aus dem Speisesaal. "Soll ich die sechs Gedecke für die Gruppe aus Kyoto wieder so ordnen wie gestern?"  
  
"Warte mal, ich komme gleich rüber und helfe dir!", rief Frau Kamao und reichte Conan den Zettel. "Aber verlier ihn ja nicht, sonst komme ich in Teufels Küche."  
  
"Keine Sorge, ich passe gut drauf auf!" rief Conan und ging mit dem Zettel in der Hand die Treppe hoch. Außer Sichtweite des Speisesaales faltete er das Blatt auseinander. Es war wieder ein Computerausdruck ohne ein einziges mit Hand geschriebenes Zeichen.  
  
"Sehr geehrter Detektiv Mori!  
  
Ich freue mich sehr, dass sie meiner Einladung gefolgt sind. Noch habe ich mich nicht vollends davon überzeugt, dass sie meinem Problem gewachsen sein werden. Vergeben Sie mir meine Zweifel, aber ich werde Sie noch ein wenig aus der Distanz im Auge behalten. Ihre Zimmer sind für 14 Tage gebucht und wenn Sie ihrem Ruf gerecht werden, steht dem lukrativen Auftrag nichts im Wege und ich werde mich Ihnen zu erkennen geben.  
  
Hochachtungsvoll,  
  
Ihr Klient"  
  
Conan faltete den Zettel wieder sorgsam zusammen und steckte ihn ein. Als er gerade die Türe zu Herrn Moris Zimmer öffnen wollte, kam Ran heraus. "Nun, Conan, was hast du herausgefunden? Können wir im See baden?"  
  
"Eher nicht, das Wasser ist zu kalt und der Bootssteg ist nicht sicher."  
  
"Aber so direkt verboten ist es nicht, oder?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Gut, dann sehen wir uns den See gleich aus der Nähe an. Dafür müsste vor dem Abendessen noch Zeit sein."  
  
"Was ist mit Onkel Kogoro?"  
  
"Paps schläft noch immer. Ich habe seinen Wecker mal auf die Zeit vom Abendessen gestellt, sonst ist er wieder so unleidig, wenn er nichts zu futtern kriegt."  
  
"Hier!" Conan reichte Ran den Zettel. "Das hat mir die Frau an der Rezeption für Onkel Kogoro gegeben."  
  
Ran nahm das Blatt und drehte es hin und her. "Wahrscheinlich eine Nachricht von dem Klienten, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Woher soll ich das wissen?", fragte Conan.  
  
"Spiel hier nicht den Unschuldigen, Conan", lachte Ran, "vor dir ist doch kein Geheimnis sicher. Was steht drin?"  
  
"Nun ja ..." Conan wiederholte den Inhalt Wort für Wort.  
  
"Dann ist es ja nicht so dringend. Warte mal kurz." Ran huschte ins Zimmer zurück und blieb dort für etwa eine Minute. Während Conan auf dem Flur stand wurde weiter unten eine Türe geöffnet und eine junge Frau mit einem Sommerhut und einem weit fallenden Kleid trat heraus. Im Arm hielt sie einen Strauß weiße Chrystanthemen.  
  
Sie schritt an Conan vorbei und lächelte ihn dabei freundlich an. Dann stieg sie die Treppe hinab. Conan überlegte ob sie wohl zu der Gesellschaft aus Kyoto gehörte. Da kam Ran wieder aus dem Zimmer. "Ich habe Paps den Zettel neben den Wecker gelegt und ihm eine Notiz geschrieben, woher der Zettel kommt. Los, gehen wir!"  
  
Ran und Conan waren offensichtlich nicht die ersten, die den Gasthof verließen. Nachdem Conan und Ran ihre Schuhe angezogen hatten, befand sich im Schuhfach nur noch ein Paar blaue Sandaletten und die Sommerschuhe von Detektiv Mori.  
  
Vor dem Hotel streckte sich Ran und atmete wieder tief die frische Luft ein. "Hier ist es einfach herrlich. Schade dass Sonoko nicht mit wollte, aber ihr war ja die Sommernachtsparty wichtiger." Der Weg zum See hinab war gut beschildert und bequem. Der See war wirklich nicht sehr groß, Conan bezweifelte, dass es mehr als zwei Stunden dauerte, ihn zum umwandern. Unter den Wipfeln der Bäume war von der Sommerhitze die in der Stadt geherrscht hatte, nichts mehr zu spüren. Als der Weg eine Biegung machte, sah Conan die Frau mit den Blumen wieder. Sie kniete vor einem Stein und kratzte das Moos aus den Rillen des Schriftzuges, der darauf gemeißelt war. Die Blumen hatte sie vor den Stein hin gelegt.  
  
Ran und Conan zögerten. Die Bewegung der Frau hatten etwas Andächtiges an sich, und ihnen beiden war nicht wohl dabei, sie zu stören.  
  
Doch dann kam vom See herauf ein Mann spaziert, sah sie und blieb kopfschüttelnd stehen. "Aya, tust du dir das schon wieder an?"  
  
Die Frau hob den Kopf kurz, sah den etwa gleichaltrigen, korpulenten Mann an und widmete sich wieder stumm ihrer Arbeit.  
  
"Aya, das ist nicht einmal ihr Grab, es ist nur ein Gedenkstein, den du selbst setzen hast lassen. Warum lässt du sie nicht ruhen?"  
  
Jetzt kam Bewegung in die Frau und sie stand schwungvoll auf. "Du hast sie ja kaum gekannt, Hamako, oder? Dir bedeutete ihr Tod nicht mehr als sonst einem Fremden, der zufällig dabei war. Aber Sanae war meine beste Freundin, für mich ist damals die Welt untergegangen."  
  
"Und du hast Koiji bis heute nicht verziehen, das haben alle gestern Abend gemerkt."  
  
"Warum sollte ich diesem dreckigen Mörder auch verzeihen?"  
  
"Sie vorsichtig, was du sagst, Aya, es war ein Unfall!"  
  
"Auf dem Papier vielleicht. In meinen Augen hat Koiji absichtlich dafür gesorgt, dass Sanae mit ihrem schwachen Herzen völlig überhitzt ins kalte Wasser gesprungen ist."  
  
"Das war ihre Entscheidung. Sie hätte sich seinen dummen Witz nicht so zu Herzen nehmen müssen. Und reiß dich heute Abend bitte etwas zusammen. Es sind neue Gäste dazu gekommen, die müssen nicht unbedingt mit bekommen, was du von Koiji denkst."  
  
"Nimm ihn nicht in Schutz. Er ist der kaltblütigste Unmensch, der mir je begegnet ist. Hast du gestern Abend nicht seine Häme gehört, als er sich über Akrios Praxis lustig gemacht hat? Okay, Akira steht vor dem Bankrott, aber ihm dann auch noch zum Gespött machen und alle Hilfe verweigern, ist eindeutig zuviel. Und was ist mit dir? Hat er dir nicht seine neue Verlobte ausgespannt?" Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an.  
  
"So kann man das nicht nennen, wir waren lediglich ein paar Mal zusammen aus, ehe sie sich in Koiji verschaut hat. Und bitte komm nicht wieder mit der Behauptung, er hätte mir die Stelle als Assistent bei Professor Sagashi weggeschnappt. Es war eine faire Ausschreibung und seine Arbeit war nun einmal besser." Sein Versuch, sie zu beschwichtigen war nutzlos, so in Fahrt wie sie war.  
  
"Aber wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, könntest du dich ins gemachte Nest setzen, so wie er das jetzt tut. Statt dessen hältst du dich als Landarzt über Wasser, dabei hast du den Uniabschluss mit weit größerem Erfolg gemacht als er, deine Doktorarbeit ist ausgezeichnet worden, oder?"  
  
"Lassen wir die alten Kamellen, es müsste bald Zeit fürs Abendessen sein." Er fasste sie am Ellenbogen und versuchte, sie in Richtung Landgasthof zu ziehen.  
  
"Du bist und bleibst eine Memme!", fauchte Aya und riss sich los. "Ich kann allein laufen. Irgendwann werde ich Koiji für das bezahlen lassen, was er uns allen angetan hat."  
  
"So etwas zu sagen bringt Unglück", seufzte Hamako.  
  
"Ich denke, wir sollten auch zurückgehen", flüsterte Ran. "Hoffentlich bemerken sie uns nicht, es wäre ihnen sicher peinlich und uns auch."  
  
Conan nickte und sie liefen rasch den Weg zurück.  
  
*Hier gibt es mehr Spannungen als in einer Seifenoper*, ging es Conan durch den Kopf. Ob "Der Klient" das geahnt hatte und ob er vielleicht jemand aus der Gruppe von Kyoto war, der wünschte, dass verschüttete Wahrheiten ans Licht kämen?  
  
Selbst wenn sie nicht im See baden konnten, langweilig würde es sicher nicht werden, das hatte er im Gespür.  
  
Ende von Teil 1 


	2. Tod in Raten Teil 2

Conans neue Fälle - Tod in Raten - Teil 2  
  
Conan und Ran waren ein wenig außer Atem, als sie wieder vor dem Hotel standen. "Ich gehe mich noch duschen vor dem Abendessen", sagte Ran und wischte sich den Schweiß ab. "Dir würde ein heißes Bad auch nicht schaden, Conan. Soviel ich weiß haben sie ein Gemeinschaftsbad für Männer in der unteren Etage."  
  
Das war ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl. "Klar, mach ich gern, Ran. Vielleicht treffe ich dort Onkel Kogoros Klienten."  
  
Privatdetektiv Mori schlief immer noch den Schlaf der Gerechten als Ran kurz drauf in sein Zimmer blinzelte. "Hoffentlich kriegt ihn der Wecker überhaupt wach", murmelte sie und ging in ihr Zimmer, wo Conan sich die Sachen fürs Bad zusammensuchte. "Da das heute das erste Abendessen ist, wollen wir einen guten Eindruck machen, Conan. Nimm also die neue Hose und das Hemd, das ich dir gestern gebügelt habe."  
  
"Ist gut." Conan hätte lieber ein T-shirt getragen, aber da er die Fliege immer griffbereit haben wollte, blieben nur Hemden übrig. Mit seinen Sachen beladen fragte Conan die Kellnerin nach dem Männerbad. "Einfach die letzte Türe links", sagte sie und hetzte wieder in den Speisesaal. Offenbar gab es noch Probleme mit der Sitzordnung.  
  
Im Vorraum des Bades standen bereits zwei volle Körbe. Neugierig, wer da wohl außer ihm noch in heißen Wasser dämpfen würde, zog sich Conan rasch aus und trat ein.  
  
"Du wirst dich doch nicht von Koiji fertig machen lassen, oder?" Das war ganz klar die Stimme des Mannes, der Yuko hieß. Der andere, beide drehten Conan den Rücken zu, seufzte und rückte das zusammengelegte Handtuch auf seinem Kopf zurecht. "Du hast leicht reden, Yuko. Deine Praxis läuft prima, aber ich habe kaum noch Patienten. Wenn es so weiter geht, werde ich bald dicht machen müssen." "Kopf hoch, Akiro. Die Stadt ist doch wahrlich groß genug, um zwei Heilpraktiker zu ernähren."  
  
*Ah, das ist also dieser Akiro, von dem die Frau am See gesprochen hat*, dachte sich Conan und begann, sich leise einzuseifen. Er wollte das interessante Gespräch nicht unterbrechen.  
  
"Nicht wenn Koiji weiterhin allen seinen Patienten im Krankenhaus weismacht, dass ich ein unfähiger Kurpfuscher bin. Warum hast du unsere gemeinsame Praxis verlassen, Yuko? Es lief damals einfach blendend."  
  
"Tja, die gute, alte Zeit." Yuko lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. "Ich schätze, ich wollte einfach meine Selbständigkeit zurück, ganz unabhängig sein und so weiter... Wenn du ehrlich bist, Akiro, wir hatten uns ganz schön in den Haaren damals."  
  
"War das nicht auch wegen Koiji? Ich meine, er hat dir doch Geld geboten, wenn du dich in er Nähe seines Krankenhauses selbständig machst." "Stimmt, aber das hat sich dann als leere Luft erwiesen. Ich bin lange Zeit finanziell auf dem Zahnfleisch gegangen bis die Raten für die Praxisräume abgestottert hatte." "Glaubst du, er hat das absichtlich gemacht? Dir das Geld nicht gegeben?"  
  
"Gefragt habe ich ihn nicht, aber ich denke, er hat mit einer Erbschaft spekuliert, die dann in die Hose gegangen ist. Und dann die Sache mit Sanae..."  
  
"Ist das nicht die junge Frau, die vor drei Jahren im See ertrunken ist?", mischte sich Conan ein und ließ sich am flachen Ende des Beckens vorsichtig ins Wasser gleiten. "Nanu, wer bist du denn und woher weißt du davon?" fragte Yuko erstaunt und verärgert gleichzeitig.  
  
"Es ist nicht höflich, das Gespräch von Erwachsenen zu belauschen", tadelte der magere Akiro mit scharfer Stimme.  
  
"Aber ich habe gar nicht anders können. Sie beide haben mich ja weder reinkommen noch mich waschen hören", sagte Conan betont unschuldig. "Mein Name ist Conan und ich bin heute erst angekommen. Am See habe ich einen Gedenkstein für diese Sanae gesehen. Der See sieht gar nicht so gefährlich aus, gibt es da drin Wirbel und giftige Moränen?"  
  
"Aber, aber kleiner, da hast du in Biologie schlecht aufgepasst", lachte Yuko. "Moränen leben im Meer. Wirbel gibt es gar keine in dem See, soviel ich weiß." "Dann konnte Sanae wohl nicht schwimmen", mutmaßte Conan. "Hat sie ihren Schwimmreifen im Hotel liegen gelassen?"  
  
"Du bist eine Neugiernase, was?" Akiro seufzte. "Aber vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass du es erfährst, damit du vorsichtiger bist als die arme Sanae. Sie konnte übrigens ganz gut schwimmen, nur leider hatte sie ein schwaches Herz."  
  
"Es war wirklich ein unglücklicher Zufall, dass sie beim Wettrennen in den Riesenbärenklau gefallen ist. Als sie am Ziel dann überall rote Flecken und Pusteln an Armen und Beinen bekam, hat Koiji einen blöden Witz darüber gemacht, dass sie ihr Leben lang so aussehen würde, wenn sie es nicht gleich mit viel kalten Wasser abspülen würde."  
  
"Tja und die arme, ziemlich eitle Sanae war ja leider kein Genie in Botanik oder Medizin. Sie ist wie eine Irre an den See runter gehetzt und vom Steg aus ins Wasser gesprungen. Koiji ist ihr zwar noch hinterher, aber ihr erhitzter Körper, der Schreck, das kalte Wasser..."  
  
"Am Tag zuvor hatte es abgekühlt und wie aus Kübeln geregnet", warf Akiro ein. "Das Wasser im See hatte allerhöchstens 16 Grad an der Oberfläche. Weiter unten muss es noch kälter gewesen sein und als sie rein sprang hat ihr Herz das nicht verkraftet. Als wir unten am See ankamen, war sie schon untergegangen. Koiji ist ihr nachgesprungen und hat nach ihr getaucht, bis er selber blau vor Kälte war. Aber erst die Taucher der Polizei haben ihren Körper vom Grund geborgen."  
  
"Wirklich tragisch", bemerkte Conan.  
  
"Und was lernst du daraus?", fragte Yuko mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. "Mich nie in Riesenbärenklau setzen, niemals erhitzt in ein unbekanntes Gewässer springen. Richtig so?"  
  
"Ganz genau. Sag, Akiro, ist es nicht langsam Zeit fürs Abendessen?" "Du meine Güte, wir schwatzen und schwatzen und finden kein Ende. Was ist mit dir, Kleiner? Deine Eltern erwarten doch sicher auch, dass du pünktlich beim Essen bist, oder?"  
  
"Ich bin mit Onkel Kogoro und seiner Tochter Ran hier", erklärte Conan und stieg aus dem Becken.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später hatte er seine gebrauchten Kleider in einem weißen Beutel mit der Aufschrift seiner Zimmernummer in den Wäscheschacht geworfen und stand frisch eingekleidet vor dem Zimmer des Detektivs. Ran hatte ihn doch noch eigenhändig aus dem Schlaf gerüttelt, damit er sich noch duschen und umziehen konnte, ehe es Zeit zum Abendessen war.  
  
"Ich hätte noch so gut weiter schlafen können", grummelte Mori während Ran ihm die Krawatte umband. "Wenn der Klient auch beim Essen auftaucht, musst du gut aussehen, Paps. Also reiß dich zusammen und trink nicht zuviel!"  
  
"Immer diese Belehrungen, Ran. Du bist schlimmer als deine Mutter jemals war." Ran stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihrem Vater einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Danke, Paps. Das ist ein tolles Kompliment. Ich werde mich in Zukunft noch mehr anstrengen."  
  
Conan unterdrücke ein Lachen, als er Kogoros verdutztes Gesicht sah. Unten im Speisesaal waren sie wieder mal die letzten. Die Gesellschaft am Nebentisch war bereits vollständig versammelt. Conan ließ seinen Blick flüchtig über die Gesichter streifen. Ja, er hatte jede dieser Personen bereits einmal gesehen. "Hallo Kleiner!", winkte ihm Yuko. "Willst du nicht mit deinen Leuten zu uns an den Tisch setzen? Es ist so bestimmt viel lustiger, oder?"  
  
Nun ja, lustig sah es an dem Tisch auch nicht gerade aus. An der Fensterseite saßen Yuko, Koiji und Sakura, ihnen gegenüber Akiro, Hamako und Aya, wobei diese ein verschlossenes Gesicht machte und sich sicher nicht zum ersten Mal ihr Glas auffüllte.  
  
"Wenn es Ihnen keine Umstände macht", sagte Herr Mori ungewohnt zurückhaltend. "Aber nicht doch", winkte Koiji, "in diesem faden Ort ist jede Abwechslung willkommen. Ich bin Koiji Shihodai, Assistenzarzt am St. Anna Krankenhaus, das hier ist Sakura Hakobi, meine Verlobte und Tochter des Besitzers. Und zu meiner rechten..."  
  
"Ich kann mich selbst vorstellen", sagte Yuko entschieden. "Mein Name ist Yuko Eimin ich bin Heilpraktiker."  
  
"Akiro Omoni, ich bin ebenfalls Heilpraktiker wie Yuko."  
  
"Hamako Hasakeri, ich arbeite als Landarzt in einem Dorf ganz hier in der Nähe."  
  
"Aya Bumu. Ich arbeite als Ärztin im Kikoshi Krankenhaus."  
  
"Ist ja toll, lauter Ärzte", freute sich Ran und verbeugte sich höflich. Conan tat es ihr gleich.  
  
"Kogoro Mori", stellte sich Rans Vater vor. "Meines Zeichens Privatdetektiv."  
  
"Ah, deshalb ist mir ihr Gesicht gleich so vertraut vorgekommen. Sie sind doch der berühmte Detektiv, der seine Fälle im Schlaf löst, nicht wahr?", fragte Yuko. "Der bin ich, aber dieses Mal bin ich nicht zum Arbeiten hier, ich mache hier Urlaub mit meiner Familie. Das ist meine Tochter Ran und Conan Edogawa, der lästige Knirps für den wir verantwortlich sind."  
  
*Lästiger Knirps? Du würdest ganz dumm gucken, wenn du wüsstest, wer deine Fälle alle gelöst hat*, schnaubte Conan gedanklich.  
  
"Ah, den jungen Mann haben Yuko und ich zuvor schon im Bad getroffen", lachte Akiro. "Setz dich doch zu mir rüber."  
  
"Gern, wenn ich darf, Onkel Kogoro?"  
  
"Geh nur." Kogoro hatte es sich schon neben der hübschen Aya bequem gemacht. Ran setzte sich auf Conans andere Seite und die Kellnerin brachte neue Gedecke. Auch Frau Kamao gesellte sich zu ihnen und stellte eine zusätzliche Flasche Sake auf den Tisch.  
  
"Was gibt es heute Abend? Wieder europäisch?"  
  
"Ja, dieses Mal kann man zwischen Spinatsuppe und Tomatensuppe wählen und als zweiten Gang gibt es entweder Beefsteak mit Kartoffeln oder Spaghetti mit Broccolicremesauce. Zum Nachtisch werden Apfelkuchen oder Caramelcreme serviert."  
  
"Schon wieder Spinatsuppe?" Akiro verzog das Gesicht. "Seit unserer gemeinsamen Studienzeit habe ich nicht mehr soviel Spinat bekommen."  
  
"Nun, damals musstest du ihn essen, weil wir uns nichts anderes leisten konnten", sagte Koiji und bestellte Spinatsuppe, Spaghetti mit Broccolicremesauce und Caramelcreme.  
  
"Früher hast du Spinat auch gehasst", meine Akiro und wählte Tomatensuppe, Beefsteak und Apfelkuchen.  
  
"Stimmt, aber mittlerweile mag ich ihn, der hier ist außerdem viel besser als jeder in Tokyo weil einer der Bauern aus der Umgebung ein ganzes Feld von Spinat hat, nicht wahr, Sara?"  
  
Frau Kamao zuckte bei der Nennung ihres Vornamens zusammen, nickte dann aber zur Bestätigung.  
  
"Sie scheinen sich hier gut auszukennen, Herr Shihodai", sagte Conan bewundernd. "Kommen sie jedes Jahr hierher?"  
  
"Ich bin zum letzten Mal vor drei Jahren hier gewesen, Kleiner. Da war das noch ein sehr traditionelles Haus", sagte er scharf mit einem Seitenblick zu Frau Kamao, die schwer schluckte, aber nicht rasch genug den Kopf senkte, um das verärgerte Blitzen in ihren Augen zu verbergen. "Auf jeden Fall", fuhr Koiji fort, "bin ich als Kind fast jedes Jahr mit meinen Großeltern hierher gekommen und während meiner Studienzeit, habe ich dann auch meine Kommilitonen und Freunde hierher gebracht." "Und deine Verlobte, die hier ihr Grab gefunden hat", sagte Aya bitter und hob ihr Glas um einen tiefen Schluck daraus zu nehmen.  
  
"Aya!", zischte Akiro und deutete mit einem flüchtigen Kopfnicken auf Herrn Mori und die Kinder, "lass die Toten ruhen, ja?"  
  
"Aber, aber Akiro", sagte Koiji und lachte. "Ich nehme es Aya absolut nicht übel, dass sie vor meiner jetzigen Verlobten dauernd das Gespräch auf die arme, verblichene Sanae bringt. Schließlich haben wir alle aus dem tragischen Zwischenfall damals unsere Lehre gezogen." Wieder ein schmales Lächeln in Richtung Frau Kamakao, die nur kurz die Finger ihrer Hände zu Fäusten krümmte, sonst aber eisern jede weitere Reaktion missen ließ.  
  
Conan beobachtete dies mit Interesse. *Dieser Koiji scheint es echt darauf anzulegen, sich mit jedem in die Haare zu kriegen. Was bezweckt er damit? Oder hat einfach nur Spaß daran, andere zu demütigen?*  
  
"Lass es genug sein, Koiji", sagte Yuko ruhig und gab seine Bestellung auf. Auch er wolle Spinatsuppe, dann die Sphagetti und den Apfelkuchen. Koiji sah ihn scharf an, sagte aber nichts. Sakura wählte die gleiche Kombination wie Yuko. Die anderen alle entschieden sich für Tomatensuppe, Beefsteak und Caramelcreme.  
  
Das Essen kam rasch und schmeckte vorzüglich. Zumindest waren alle einhellig voll des Lobes, auch Koiji. Einzig Sakura und Yuko fühlten sich nach der sehr sahnigen Soße etwas übersättigt. Koiji riet ihnen zu einem weiteren Glas Sake als Verdauungshilfe, aber während Sakura nach dem Glas griff, begegnete sie Yukos Blick und zog die Hand wieder zurück. "Hier, Sakura!" Yuko fischte ein kleines Glas mit gelben Globuli heraus und gab Sakura drei davon. Er selbst schluckte sie ebenfalls.  
  
"Ist das eine Medizin?", fragte Conan. "Da ist ein homöpathisches Mittel", erklärte Yuko bereitwillig und Akiro fügte hinzu: "Heilpraktiker dürfen keine echte Medizin verschreiben so wie Ärzte sondern nur zu Heilmitteln raten, die man auch ohne Rezept bekommen kann, so wie Tees, Salben, Tinkturen und Globuli."  
  
"Interessant", sagte Conan. "Wenn sie alle Medizin studiert haben, warum sind sie beide nicht auch Ärzte geworden?"  
  
"Meiner Familie ging während meines Studiums das Geld aus weil mein Vater sich zusammen mit einem Freund verspekuliert hatte", erklärte Yuko mit einem undeutbaren Blick zu Koiji. "Mein Onkel war Heilpraktiker und bezahlt mir die Ausbildung."  
  
"Akiro ist zu oft durch die Prüfungen gerasselt", grinste Koiji, noch ehe Akiro selbst etwas sagen konnte, "da haben ihm seine Alten den Geldhahn abgedreht und ihn gewzungen, auf die kürzere Ausbildung als Heilpraktiker zu wechseln, die er dann mit Ach und Krach geschafft hat. Anders als Yuko hat er nämlich kein bisschen Talent dafür..."  
  
Akira grinste und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. "Das ist leider richtig. Ich scheine für gar nichts so richtig Talent zu haben." Trotz seines Lachens entging Conan nicht, wie sich seine Hand fester und fester um das Glas schloss.  
  
Sakura, die den ganzen Abend über kaum ein Wort gesagt und nach dem Hauptgang keinen Bissen mehr angerührt hatte, erhob sich und murmelte etwas von Kopfschmerzen. Koiji sah sie scharf an und ihre Blicke folgten ihr, als sie den Raum verließ. Yuko, dem gerade der bestellte Tee serviert wurde, machte Anstalten, sich zu erheben, doch Koiji zog ihn am Ärmel und schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie ist meine Verlobte, vergessen? Ich werde mich um sie kümmern, du hast schon zuviel getan."  
  
Yuko hob abwehrend eine Hand und wollte sich verteidigen, aber ein scharfes Kopfschütteln von Koiji nahm ihm den Wind aus den Segeln. Koiji, der sich eben noch selbst einen Becher Tee eingegossen hatte, ließ diesen einfach stehen und eilte hinter Sakura her.  
  
Der Rest des Abends verlief mehr oder weniger schweigsam. Kogoro Mori versuchte vergeblich, Aya mit seinen Geschichten über die komplizierten Fälle, die er gelöst hatte, zu beeindrucken, vor allem, weil er sich irgendwie nie daran erinnern konnte, was denn nun seine genialen Schlussfolgerungen gewesen waren.  
  
Ran verabschiedete sich bald darauf und auch Conan war ziemlich müde. Aya schloss sich ihnen an und so blieben nur Hamada, Yuko und Akiro in Speisesaal zurück.  
  
Auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer blieb Conan kurz vor der Zimmertüre stehen, hinter der er Sakura und Koiji wusste. Doch es war still. Entweder unterhielten sie sich nur leise, oder waren längst zu Bett gegangen oder sie waren gar nicht im Zimmer. "Steh nicht so dumm da draußen rum, Conan!", rief Ran ihm zu. "Zieh dir deinen Pyjama über und dann ab ins Bett. So kleine Kinder sollten so spät nicht mehr wach sein."  
  
Seufzend ergab sich Conan in die Zwänge seiner Schrumpfexistenz und befolgte Rans Anweisungen. Sie lag schon im Bett als er aus dem Badezimmer kam und hatte das Licht abgedreht. Die Laternen rings um den Gasthof zumindest hell genug, dass ihr Schein das Zimmer ein wenig heller machte.  
  
"Schließ die Vorhänge", tönte es schlaftrunken von Rans Bett her. "Ich will nicht gleich beim ersten Sonnenstrahl wach werden."  
  
"Ist gut Ran." Von Conans Bett war es nur ein Schritt bis ans Fenster. Er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um die Vorhänge weiter oben anfassen zu können, da fiel sein Blick zufällig nach unten. *Ist das nicht Sakura Hakobi, da unten? Was tut sie um diese Zeit noch draußen?* Conan beobachtete wie sie hastig etwas aus der Tasche zog. Im Licht der Laterne konnte er ihre Hände sehen, wie sie aus einem Röhrchen eine Tablette auf die Handfläche gleiten ließ und diese dann hastig hinunterschluckte. *Ihhh .. also ich könnte das nicht, so ganz ohne Wasser.* In dem Augenblick trat Koiji ins Licht, er musste sie aus dem Schatten die ganze Zeit beobachtet haben.  
  
Durch das Fenster konnte Conan nicht hören, was er zu ihr sagte, aber sie zuckte zusammen und versuchte, das Röhrchen zu verstecken. Doch Koiji war schneller und entriss es ihr. Sie wollte es sich zurückholen, doch er gab ihr eine Ohrfeige. Einen Moment lang blieb sie erstarrt stehen, dann warf sie sich auf ihn und fuhr ihm mit den Fingernägeln ins Gesicht. Er wehrte sich und stieß sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Laterne, wobei er ihre Handgelenke zu fassen bekam und ihr die Arme nach hinten bog, sodass sie hilflos war. Sie jedoch trat ihm mit aller Gewalt auf den Fuß, er verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht und ließ sie los, woraufhin sie heulend davon lief.  
  
"Conan, was ist?" Ran klang ziemlich ungeduldig. "Wie lange brauchst du noch?" "Schon gut, Ran." Conan zog rasch die Vorhänge zu.  
  
Er legte sich hin, konnte aber nicht einschlafen. Von Rans Bett her klangen tiefe, gleichmäßige Atemzüge und da ihm die Sache keine Ruhe ließ, stand Conan wieder auf und tappte auf Zehenspitzen zur Türe. Er öffnete sie nur einen Spalt, auf dem Flur war es dunkel und still und er wollte schon wieder umkehren, da hörte er hastige Schritte die Treppe herauf kommen. Das Licht flammte auf und wie erwartet war es Sakura. Sie ging nicht zu ihrem eigenen Zimmer sondern zu jenem Yukos, das zwei Türen weiter weg war. Conan öffnet die Türe noch ein wenig mehr, um besser sehen zu können, aber egal wie laut Sakura an die Tür von Yuko hämmerte, niemand öffnete ihr. Kein Wunder, Yuko war ja noch unten im Speisesaal. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Conan einen weiteren Schatten in Richtung Treppe. Er wandte den Kopf und erhaschte einen Blick auf eine Frau mit Schleier und schwarzem Hut, die ein Stück kleiner war wie Aya ,Frau Kamao und die Kellnerin. Ihm fiel ein, dass ja noch ein Gast im Haus war, der offenbar lieber im Zimmer speiste als in den Speisesaal kam. Aber wenn diese Frau so menschenscheu war, weshalb stand sie da drüben im Schatten und beobachtete Sakura? Diese gab gerade auf und schlich mit hängenden Schultern zu ihrer Zimmertüre, die sie mit dem Schlüssel öffnete. Offenbar war Koiji noch nicht zurück. Conan sah wieder zur Treppe hinüber, aber die Frau mit dem Hut war verschwunden. Statt dessen kam Koiji die Treppe hoch und verschwand in seinem Zimmer.  
  
Conan schloss die Türe leise und schlich zurück in sein Bett. Ran schlief immer noch tief und fest. Nun legte sich auch Conan aufs Ohr. Erst gegen Mitternacht wurde er nochmals wach, weil Herr Mori die Treppe heraufgewankt kam und unter viel Ächzen und Fluchen seinen Zimmerschlüssel ins Schloss steckte.  
  
Erst gegen halb neun am nächsten morgen erwachte Conan. Die Sonne schien draußen schon kräftig und hell. Conan schlüpfte rasch in seine Kleider, spritze sich im Badezimmer leise ein bisschen Wasser ins Gesicht und huschte hinaus ohne Ran zu wecken. Sie hatte ohnehin ihren Reisewecker auf viertel vor neun gestellt, also würde sie sowieso bald aufwachen. Und was Onkel Kogoro betraf, so pflegte er an Tagen mit schlimmem Kater sowieso nicht vor dem Mittagessen aufzustehen. Der Speisesaal war bereits für das Frühstück gedeckt. Auf einem Seitentisch war ein kleines Buffet aufgebaut, von dem jeder sich bedienen konnte. Aus zwei großen Kannen dampfte es. Conan wollte in bissche frische Luft genießen und ging Richtung Ausgang.  
  
"Schon wach?" Frau Kamao stand bereits wieder hinter dem Tresen und sortierte grade die Post ein. Für Korgoro Mori war dieses Mal kein Zettel dabei. Conan überlegte, wer von den Leuten, die sie bis jetzt getroffen hatten, am ehesten der Klient sein konnten, aber irgendwie konnte er sich das bei keinem vorstellen. Er war offensichtlich nicht der erste. Draußen vor dem Landgasthof traf er auf Koiji, der gerade vom Joggen zurück kam. Aya saß auf einer Bank neben der Treppe und las in einem Buch. Hamako, der ein wenig verkatert aussah, war offensichtlich beim See unten spazieren gewesen und auch Yuko kam von der anderen Richtung her geschlendert, in der Hand ein Büschel Kräuter, die er unterwegs gesammelt hatte. Ein Gong mahnte, dass die Frühstückszeit bald zu Ende war. Conan ging wieder zurück ins Haus, wo er auf Ran traf, die ihre Haare in aller Eile zu einem Zopf geflochten hatte. Im Speisesaal hatten es sich Sakura und Akiro gemütlich gemacht und sich bereits mit Kaffee versorgt.  
  
"Du solltest eines von den Globuli nehmen", riet Akiro dem verkaterten Hamako. "Schau Yuko und mich an, keine Spur von Kater."  
  
"Danke, aber ich brauche jetzt vor allem einen starken Kaffee", seufzte Akiro. Da war er nicht der einzige. Bis auf Conan und Sakura, die beide Tee wählten, goss sich jeder die Tasse mit Kaffee voll. Koiji stieß zufällig gegen Yuko, worauf dessen Kaffee überschwappte und sowohl auf Yukos Hose wie auch auf jener Koijis Flecken hinterließ. Koiji schob die Schuld natürlich auf Yuko und Frau Kamao brachte ein neues Gedeck.  
  
Erst dann konnte das Frühstück friedlich weitergehen. Conan bediente sich zweimal bei Toast mit Marmelade, Ran schob auch noch ein paar Würstchen und etwas Rührei nach. Das Frühstück war schon fast zu Ende, da tauchte endlich Herr Mori auf und verlangte lautstark nach Kaffee. Die große Kanne beim Buffet war inzwischen Leer, also wurde eine kleinere Kanne gebracht. Auch Koiji verlangte nochmals eine Kanne voll Kaffe, während der Rest schon genug hatte. Während Kogoro Mori sich noch rasch ein, zwei Brötchen strich, fingen Hamako und Akiro eine lebhafte Diskussion über verschiedene Behandlungsmethoden bei Schuppenflechte an, was Ran gründlich den Appetit auf eine zweite Portion Rührei verdarb. Koiji hatte sich beim Kaffee etwas übernommen, jedenfalls nippe er nur noch an seiner dritten Tasse und goss Yuko den Rest ein, der protestierte, weil er nie mehr als zwei Tassen trank.  
  
"Warum kannst du ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen?", kam es von Sakura. "Du weißt doch, dass Yuko von zu viel Kaffee Sodbrennen bekommt."  
  
"Mag sonst noch jemand eine Tasse?", fragte Koiji und schwenkte die Kanne in der Luft. Doch jeder hatte bereits genug. "Also wirst du ihn trinken, Yuko. Keine Widerrede."  
  
Seufzend ergab sich Yuko, um des lieben Friedens willen und trank hastig die Tasse leer. Koiji bezwang seine Tasse auch noch bis zur Hälfte, musste dann aber passen, weil ihm übel wurde.  
  
"So schlecht ist der Kaffee hier sonst nie", ächzte er und schleppte sich Richtung Klo. "Nimm am besten eine von deinen Tinkturen", riet Hamako Yuko. "Du wirst doch was Passendes dabei haben?"  
  
"Ach was, so schlimm ist eine dritte Tasse nicht, Koiji hat sonst auch keinen so empfindlichen Magen, vielleicht hätte er ein paar Würstchen weniger essen sollen." "Koiji bleibt aber lange weg", meinte Akiro nach einer Weile.  
  
"Ich sehe mal nach ihm, bestimmt ist er wieder in sein Zimmer gegangen, um sich hinzulegen", sagte Yuko und stiefelte in Richtung Treppe.  
  
"Du siehst am besten zuerst im WC nach!", rief ihm Akiro hinterher, "falls er dort umgefallen ist."  
  
"Okay!" Yuko wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, und wandte sich in Richtung Klo.  
  
"Du siehst auch nicht gut aus, Yuko", Sakura stand auf. "Gib mir deinen Schlüssel, ich hole die Tinktur, du meist doch die Nummer 15 im blauen Fläschchen, oder?"  
  
"Wäre nett, Koiji kann bestimmt auch einen Schluck davon vertragen", sagte Yuko und gab ihr den Schlüssel. "Der Kaffee war doch etwas zu stark."  
  
"Finde ich nicht", Herr Mori trank eben den letzten Schluck seiner vierten Tasse. "Er ist genau richtig, kräftig und belebend. Ihr jungen Leute vertragt eben nur dieses entkoffeinierte Zeugs oder die dünne Soße aus dem Automaten."  
  
Sakura war innerhalb von einer Minute wieder zurück und gab Yuko das blaue Fläschchen. Er stöpselte es auf und nahm einen kleinen Schluck davon, ehe er zum Klo schritt.  
  
Sakura hörte drinnen zwei Männerstimmen, nickte beruhigt und ging zum Frühstückstisch zurück, um ihren Tee fertig zu trinken.  
  
Zwei Minuten später, Conan hatte sein Frühstück beendet und wollte eben auch aufs Klo, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Er griff gerade nach der Türklinke, da hörte er ein dumpfes Geräusch und eine Männerstimme schrie um Hilfe.  
  
Ende des zweiten Teils 


	3. Tod in Raten Teil 3

Tod in Raten Teil 3  
  
Der Schrei ging allen durch Mark und Bein. Selbst der trotz des vielen Kaffees noch nicht ganz wache Detektiv Mori war im Nu auf den Beinen.  
  
Conan, der erschrocken zusammengezuckt war, drückte hastig die Klinke herunter und stürzte ins WC wo sich ihm ein grässliches Bild bot. Yuko lag gekrümmt vor dem Waschbecken, aus einer üblen Wunde am Kopf rann ein hellroter Blutfaden. Die Flasche mit der Tinktur war ihm aus der Hand gefallen und ein dünnes, hellblaues Rinnsal zog seine schmierige Bahn über die weißen Fliesen. Kreidebleich und zitternd hockte der sonst so lässige Koiji in der Ecke.  
  
"Er ... er ist einfach umgefallen", keuchte er bei Conans Eintreten. "Yuko! Yuko sag doch was!" Conan sah mit einem Blick auf die starren Augen, dass hier jeder Rettungsversuch vergeblich wäre. Hinter ihm stürmte Mori ins WC, dicht gefolgt von Aya und Akiro. Während Mori und Aya sofort neben der Leiche niederknieten, blieb Akiro erst mal geschockt im Türrahmen stehen, ehe er sich fasste. "Ich rufe die Rettung!" Er wollte sich umdrehen, doch Conan packte ihn am Hemd. "Dazu ist es zu spät!" sagte er ernst. "Rufen Sie bitte die Polizei."  
  
Es gab einen großen Tumult, ehe der zuständige Beamte, ein rundlicher, älterer Herr, auftauchte. "Guten Tag, die Herrschaften", sagte er nach kurzer Besichtigung des Tatorts. "Mein Name ist Inspektor Kiban. Da wir über die Todesursache noch nichts Genaueres sagen können, werden wir erst einmal eine Obduktion durchführen und alle Anwesenden befragen müssen. Daher bitte ich Sie alle, sich nicht unerlaubt zu entfernen."  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie", Koiji wankte auf ihn zu. Sein Gesicht war immer noch bleich und er schwitzte. "Könnten Sie mich zum nächsten Krankenhaus bringen? Ich fühle mich elend..." Er warf Frau Kamao einen scharfen Blick zu worauf diese eine wütende Miene aufsetzte  
  
"An meinem Essen liegt es nicht", zischte sie. "Was weiß ich, was ihr Ärzte an Bazillen von eueren Patienten aufgelesen habt."  
  
"Bitte keinen Streit vom Zaun brechen", sagte der Inspektor beschwichtigend. "Natürlich bringt Sie einer meiner Beamten ins Krankenhaus, Herr Hakobi, und fährt sie auch wieder zurück. Und was die Sache mit dem Essen anbelangt," der ruhige Blick aus seinen dunkeln Augen fixierte Frau Kamao, "spricht im Moment alles für eine Vergiftung."  
  
Mori und Aya nickten zu diesen Worten. "Ich habe ihn flüchtig untersucht", sagte sie. "Die Kopfwunde hat er sich beim Sturz zugezogen, aber gestorben ist er daran mit Sicherheit nicht."  
  
Die Wirtin verschränkte die Arme demonstrativ vor der Brust. "Für meinen Koch lege ich die Hand ins Feuer. Wir essen das gleiche wie unsere Gäste und dem ganzen Personal geht es blendend. An ihrer Stelle würde ich das komische Zeugs untersuchen, das er dauernd geschluckt hat."  
  
"Ganz sicher werden wir das", sagte der Inspektor, "aber wir werden auch vom gestrigen Abendessen und vom Frühstück Proben nehmen." Frau Kamao presste die Lippen zusammen. "Es sind noch Reste im Kühlschrank", sagte sie unwirsch. "Bedienen Sie sich."  
  
Die ganze Zeit über saß Conan still in der Ecke und runzelte die Stirn. Der Inspektor schien ein ziemlich abgeklärter und erfahrener Mann zu sein, keine Nullnummer wie der Detektiv, der sich bei der anschließenden Befragung wieder groß in den Vordergrund spielte.  
  
"Mein Name ist Mori und ich bin Privatdetektiv", sagte er in einem Tonfall, als erwarte er, dass sein Gegenüber vor Respekt erstarrte. "Vielleicht haben Sie schon von mir gehört..."  
  
"Sie kommen aus Tokio, oder?", fragte der Inspektor ungerührt. "Was hat sie in dieses Landgasthaus geführt?"  
  
"Ich bin auf Einladung eines Klienten hier", sagte Herr Mori und senkte bedeutungsvoll die Stimme. "Meine Tochter und der kleine Conan, der unter meiner Aufsicht steht, sind sozusagen die Tarnung für einen Auftrag."  
  
"Aha..", der Inspektor sah von seinen Notizen hoch, "und was ist der Auftrag?"  
  
Conan, der alles mitanhörte, konnte sich eines schadenfrohen Grinsens nicht erwehren, als der große Detektiv auf einmal kleinlaut wurde und zugeben musste, dass er keine Ahnung hatte. Das spöttische Zucken der Mundwinkel des Inspektors sprach Bände, aber er blieb dennoch äußerst höflich und wünschte Herrn Mori viel Glück bei dem Auftrag, ehe er dazu überging, ihn zu seiner Meinung, die anderen Gäste betreffend zu befragen. Doch wie stets war Mori natürlich am Abend zu voll gewesen, um jetzt noch klare Erinnerungen zu haben.  
  
Da war Ran ergiebiger. Sie berichtete dem Inspektor haarklein von ihren Eindrücken und Conan warf das eine oder andere ein, ohne zuviel zu verraten.  
  
Den ganzen Vormittag über wurden Befragungen abgehalten. Die arme Sakura war völlig aufgelöst und heulte in einem zu, sodass ein Arzt gerufen werden musste, der ihr eine Beruhigungsspritze gab. Erst gegen Mittag kam ein Anruf aus dem Krankenhaus in das sich Koiji hatte fahren lassen. Die Untersuchung hatte ergeben, dass Koiji an einer mittelschweren Vergiftung litt. Er würde die nächsten Tage stationär behandelt werden müssen. Der Inspektor war erleichtert, als es hieß, dass er dennoch vernehmungsfähig sei und da im Gasthof alle Arbeit getan war, fuhr er mit seinen Beamten zum Krankenhaus.  
  
Die zurückgebliebenen hatten denkbar wenig Appetit beim Mittagessen, obwohl es ein sehr schön gerichtetes Buffet gab mit vielen kleinen Leckereien. Der einzige, der sich ungeniert den Bauch vollschlug war Detektiv Mori.  
  
Ran und Conan beobachteten die übrig gebliebenen Mitglieder der Gruppe aus den Augenwinkeln.  
  
"Conan", fragte Ran während sie sich einen Teller Suppe schöpfte, "warum schaust du so düster drein? Ich weiß, es ist schrecklich, dass wir auch bei diesem Ausflug mitten in ein Verbrechen getappt sind, aber..."  
  
"Das ist es nicht", unterbrach sie Conan und balancierte seinen vollen Teller zu dem leeren Tisch abseits der Gruppe aus Kyoto. "Mich wundert nur, dass niemand von ihnen mit dem Inspektor ins Spital gefahren ist. Herr Shihodai ist doch ihr Freund!"  
  
"Du hast recht!" Ran stellte ihren Teller neben Conans und zog den Stuhl so her, dass sie die schweigsame Gruppe im Auge behalten konnte. "Selbst seine Verlobte hat nur diesem Yuko nachgetrauert und sich nicht einmal nach Shihodai erkundigt. Das ist schon komisch..."  
  
"Wenn mich jemand fragen würde", ertönte hinter ihnen Herrn Moris Stimme, "dann hatte diese Sakura etwas mit Yuko und als er ihr zu lästig wurde, hat sie ihn umgebracht."  
  
"Pssst!", zischten Ran und Conan unisono, aber es war schon zu spät. Der ganze Raum hatte es gehört und Sakura wurde noch ein Stück blasser. Ihre Hand, die eben die Teetasse zum Mund hatte führen wollen, zitterte so sehr, dass sie die Tasse klappernd wieder aufsetzte und dabei einen Schluck Tee verschüttete.  
  
Ihre rotgeweinten Augen fixierten Herrn Moris "ich weiß es längst" -Miene und sie sagte deutlich: "Ich habe Yuko geliebt, richtig!" Die anderen drei am Tisch erstarrten. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Conan eine flüchtige Bewegung am Eingang des Speisesaals. Eine zierliche Gestalt in Mantel, Hut mit Schleier und Handschuhen stand im Türrahmen. Eine Sekunde lang erhaschte Conan einen flüchtigen Blick auf zwei volle, bebende Lippen, dann drehte sich die junge Frau (für eine ältere Dame war ihre Bewegung zu schwungvoll) auf den Absätzen um und fegte Richtung Haustüre davon. Frau Kamao, die soeben eine Platte mit gegrillten Fischen zum Buffet stellte, fing Conans fragenden Blick auf. "Das ist Frau Tsukimori von Zimmer 9."  
  
"Weiß sie schon von dem Mord?", fragte Conan rasch.  
  
Frau Kamao kam zu ihnen herüber und nickte. "Die Polizei hat auch sie befragt. Ich habe den Inspektor selbst zu ihrem Zimmer geführt."  
  
"Bestimmt ist die Ärmste sehr erschrocken", meinte Ran.  
  
"Nun", Frau Kamao zögerte, "ich bin ein bisschen vor der Türe stehen geblieben... weil, ähm... weil ich sehr besorgt war, immerhin ist Frau Tsukimori eine sehr zurückhaltende, scheue Person..."  
  
"Wir verstehen", drängte nun auch Mori, der in seiner sprunghaften Art sofort bereit war, die Rolle der Mörderin jener geheimnisvollen Frau zuzuschreiben, "sie haben also gelauscht. Was haben Sie gehört?"  
  
Frau Kamao spielte mit ihren Schürzenbändern. "Es war schon komisch, aber es klang, als hätte Frau Tsukimori geweint..."  
  
"Geweint?", mischte sich jetzt auch Hamako ein, der vom Buffet aus, wo er sich noch etwas Fisch holen wollte, den letzten Teil des Berichts mitangehört hatte. "Warum hat eine wildfremde Person wegen Yuko geweint?"  
  
"Das ist leicht zu erklären", spielte sich Herr Mori wieder auf, "In Wahrheit ist sie natürlich nicht wildfremd. Sie wird eine Patientin sein, die das Opfer von einer falschen Behandlung wurde. Vielleicht hat eine seiner Salben ihr Gesicht entstellt. Nun hat sie ihn verschleiert bis hierher verfolgt, um Rache zu nehmen."  
  
"Schön und gut, Paps", stutzte Ran ihn gleich wieder zurecht, "aber wenn sie mit seinem Tod bekommen hat, was sie wollte, warum hat sie dann geweint?"  
  
"Aus Reue natürlich", verteidigte der Detektiv seine wackelige Theorie. "Außerdem hatte die Polizei sie schon in der Mangel und da hat sie Angst bekommen."  
  
"Das Weinen klang nicht nach Angst", mischte sich Frau Kamao ein, "es klang nach Zorn und nach Kummer."  
  
"Zudem", sägte nun auch Conan an Moris Behauptung, "wenn sie schon vor Angst weinte, warum hat sie noch nicht gestanden? Die Polizei hätte uns doch Bescheid gegeben, wenn der Mörder gefasst ist und wir wieder nach Hause können."  
  
"Da hat der Knirps ganz recht", sagte Akiro, den die rege Debatte an Conans Tisch heran gelockt hatte. "Yuka hatte seine Fehler wie jeder Mensch, aber er war ein ausgezeichneter Heilpraktiker und in der Zeit, als wir noch eine gemeinsame Praxis hatten, gab es nie auch nur eine einzige Beschwerde."  
  
"Nicht gegen ihn", sagte Aya, die sich nun ebenfalls zu ihnen gesellte. "Aber wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hattest du mehr als nur einen Problemfall und da hat er sich nicht vor dich gestellt. Du hast dich noch beschwert, dass er dich habe im Regen stehen lassen."  
  
"Ach was!", wischte Akiro dieses Argument leicht beiseite, "das sind alte Kamellen und er hatte ja recht, mich meine Fehler selbst ausbaden zu lassen. Ist ja nichts schlimmes passiert."  
  
"Außer, dass du fast deine Lizenz verloren hättest und deine Ersparnisse für den Anwalt drauf gegangen sind", gab Aya trocken zurück. "Koiji hat es mir mal erzählt, als ich ihm wieder vorgehalten habe, dass Yuko der bessere Mensch wäre."  
  
"Hört damit auf!" Sakura presste sich die Hände an die Ohren. "Yuko war ein guter Mensch, durch und durch. Er war der einzige Mensch, den ich jemals geliebt habe..."  
  
Hamako zuckte zusammen. "Ach so?", fragte er heiser, "dann war das damals mit mir wirklich nur eine deiner Launen..."  
  
Sie sah betreten auf ihre Fingerspitzen. "Tut mir echt leid, Hamako, aber ..." sie sah auf und in ihrem Blick lag eine ehrlich gemeinte Bitte um Verzeihung, "... aber wenn ich dich geliebt hätte, glaubst du dann hätte ich jemals ... jemals meinem Vater nachgegeben und mich mit Koiji verlobt?"  
  
*Das wird immer interessanter*, dachte Conan und spießte ein Stück Tomate mit seiner Gabel auf. "So ist das also..." Hamako ballte eine Hand zur Faust. ".. und ich Idiot habe Koiji immer darum beneidet, dass er dich mir abspenstig gemacht hat..." Er atmete tief durch und öffnete die Faust langsam. "Ich hätte gleich wissen müssen, dass jemand wie du einer Niete wie mir keine echten Gefühle entgegen bringen kann..."  
  
Patsch! Ayas Hand hinterließ einen roten Abdruck auf seiner Wange. "Du Trottel!", fauchte sie und wischte sich zornig über die feuchten Augen. "Warum machst du dich immer schlechter als du bist!" Nicht nur Hamako war von Ayas Ausbruch überrascht. Sie selbst zog erschrocken über sich selbst die Hand zurück, presste sie auf ihre Brust und wandte sich ab. "Ist doch wahr...", murmelte sie mit roten Wangen.  
  
"Ähem!"  
  
Alle drehten sich zur Tür, wo Inspektor Kiban wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war. Lediglich Conan hatte ihn aus den Augenwinkel kommen sehen und zuckte als einziger nicht zusammen. "Ah, Herr Inspektor!" Mori baute sich vor dem gut einen Kopf kleineren Ermittler auf. "Gibt es Neuigkeiten?"  
  
Auch Conan wartete gespannt auf solche. Er sprang vom Stuhl und drängte sich an Mori vorbei, denn ihm brannte vor allem eine Frage auf der Seele. "Wie geht es Herrn Shidoai? Wird er bald wieder gesund sein? Darf man ihn besuchen?"  
  
"Du frecher Knirps!" Herr Mori hatte Conan bereits wieder in der Mangel und zog ihm die Ohren lang. "Man drängt sich nicht dazwischen, wenn Erwachsene reden!"  
  
"Seien sie doch nicht so streng, Herr Mori", wehrte der Inspektor gutmütig ab. "Wie sollen junge Leute etwas Lernen, wenn wir Alten unser Wissen nicht teilen? Und wenn man mit einem so berühmten Privatdetektiv unter einem Dach wohnt, färbt dessen Berufsneugier halt auch ein wenig auf das junge Volk ab." Er zauste Conans Haar. "Du bist sicher ein großer Bewunderer deines Onkels, oder?"  
  
Welche Wahl blieb Conan? "Und wie!", er nickte so ernsthaft er konnte und probierte einen treuherzigen Augenaufschlag in Moris Richtung. "Onkel Kogoro ist ja sooo toll!"  
  
Der war sofort wieder besänftigt. "Sie haben ja recht, Herr Inspektor", sagte er und kratzte sich am Kopf. "Sie haben also doch schon von mir gehört? Und ich dachte ..."  
  
"Nun", unterbrach ihn Inspektor Kiban leicht verlegen und zog einen Block aus allerbestem Papier heraus, "bis gestern wusste ich auch noch nicht von Ihnen. Aber meine Frau stammt aus Tokio und sie hat durch Verwandte von Ihnen gehört. Alle bewundern Sie sehr, immerhin sind Sie der Detektiv, der seine Fälle im Schlaf löst. Wären Sie so nett, mir ein Autogramm zu geben? Meine Frau heißt Himeko und sie hat übermorgen Geburtstag..."  
  
Nichts tat Herr Mori lieber, als sich in seinem Ruhm zu sonnen. Und so schraubte er umständlich den schönen Füller auf, den ihm der Inspektor reichte, und kritzelte seinen Namens schwungvoll mit einer schmalzigen Widmung an seinen treuen Fan, die zauberhafte Himeko, auf das teure handgeschöpfte Papier.  
  
Hinter den beiden räusperte sich Ran vernehmlich. "Paps, solltest du dich nicht lieber um den Fall kümmern?"  
  
Conan nickte heftig. "Genau! Herr Inspektor, was ist jetzt mit Herrn Shihodai?" Der Inspektor nahm das Autogramm entgegen, bedankte sich mit einer Verbeugung und trat dann rückwärts in den Gang hinaus, um heftig zu winken.  
  
Noch immer sehr bleich und auf die Schulter eines Polizisten gestützt, wurde Koiji Shihodai hereingeführt.  
  
"Du lieber Himmel! Koiji, du siehst aus wie eine wandelnde Leiche!", platzte Hamako heraus. Koiji zeigte ein schiefes Lächeln und ließ sich zu seinem Platz führen, wo er erschöpft und schwer atmend auf den Sessel sank.  
  
"Danke für das Kompliment, Hamako", sagte er und man musste sich anstrengen, seine Stimme zu verstehen, "so ähnlich fühle ich mich auch!"  
  
"Warum haben Sie ihn nicht im Krankenhaus gelassen?", fragte Aya den Inspektor. "Er wurde doch auch vergiftet wie der arme Yuko, oder?"  
  
"Stimmt in der Tat", gab der Inspektor zu, "aber im Gegensatz zum Opfer besitzt Herr Shihodai eine sehr gute Konstitution und offenbar auch ein wenig Resistenz, was bei Ärzten nicht unüblich ist. Man hat ihm den Magen ausgepumpt und es wurde auch sein Blut untersucht. Bei ihm und Herrn Eimin sind dieselben Präparate festgestellt worden bis auf eines."  
  
"Das blaue Mittel?", fragte Conan wissbegierig.  
  
Der Inspektor sah ihn überrascht an. "Woher weißt du das?" Er sah die versammelte Gruppe an. "Laut Herrn Shihodais Aussage kam Herr Eimin zu ihm in die Toilette und wollte ihn überreden, ein homöopathisches Mittel mit dem Namen "Mangengold" zu trinken."  
  
Sakuras Hände krampften sich auf ihrem Schoß zusammen. "Ich ... ich habe es aus Yukos Zimmer geholt."  
  
"Das passt auch zu den Fingerabdrücken, die wir auf der Flasche fanden", nickte der Inspektor. "Wir haben dieses Magengold natürlich auch mitgenommen und wie es scheint war das Essen völlig in Ordnung, lediglich in den Kaffeetassen von Herrn Shihodai und dem Mordopfer fanden sich Spuren eines Giftes."  
  
"Moment mal!", mischte sich ein etwas blasser Detektiv Mori ein, "ich habe auch von dem Kaffee getrunken und mir geht es blendend."  
  
"Ich sagte ja auch 'in den Tassen' und nicht 'im Kaffee'", betonte Inspektor Kiban. "Offenbar hat jemand Gift in die Tassen der beiden getan."  
  
"Aber..", Frau Kamao rang die Hände, "aber ich selbst habe Herrn Eimin doch ein neues Gedeck gebracht!"  
  
"Das ist uns bekannt", sagte der Inspektor ernst, "wir möchten Sie daher bitten, uns auf die Wache zu begleiten."  
  
"Lassen Sie den Unsinn", kam es leise von der anderen Seite des Tisches, wo sich Koiji schwer auf die Tischplatte stützte, um sich langsam hochzustemmen. Sakura, die direkt neben ihm saß, rührte keinen Finger, um ihm zu helfen, vielmehr sah sie ihn anklagend an. "Soviel ich weiß ist die Küche in der Nacht leer, oder, Sara?"  
  
Sie nickte heftig. "Wir decken den Tisch für das Frühstück immer schon am Vorabend und für den Fall, dass etwas zu Bruch geht, steht auf dem kleinen Tisch stets ein zusätzliches fertiges Gedeck."  
  
"Aber...", Detektiv Mori runzelte die Stirn. Man konnte sehen wie es in ihm arbeitete. *Übernimm dich mal nicht*, dachte Conan, *sonst qualmt es noch aus deinen Ohren...* "Aber wie konnte der Mörder wissen, dass ausgerechnet Herrn Eimins Gedeck ausgetauscht würde?"  
  
"Das stimmt!", hieb Hamako in die gleiche Kerbe. "Sonst ist es immer Koiji, der zwei Gedecke braucht. Seit wir hier sind, hat er immer später am Vormittag noch einen Kräutertee getrunken, und dabei immer das Reservegedeck benützt, oder?"  
  
"Hmm..." der Inspektor kratzte sich am Kinn. "Wenn das stimmt, bleibt nur eine Schlussfolgerung."  
  
Conan, der auch zu einem Schluss gekommen war, wartete gespannt, ob der Inspektor seine Ansicht teilte.  
  
"Das eigentliche Mordopfer hätte Herr Shihodai sein sollen!", platzte Detektiv Mori heraus. "Ist doch ganz klar, der Mörder wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen. Erst mal Gift in die Tasse an seinem Platz", er sah zu der Gruppe hinüber, "die Sitzordnung war doch immer dieselbe, oder?" Alle nickten. "Und falls die erste Dosis nicht reicht, rechnete er damit, dass Herr Shihodai wenn er sich schlecht fühlt, noch einen Tee trinkt wie es viele Leute tun, wenn sie Probleme mit dem Magen haben. So hätte er die zweite Dosis bekommen und das hätte ihm den Rest gegeben. Tod in Raten sozusagen"  
  
"Soll ...", Sakura war aufgesprungen und zerknüllte ein Taschentuch in ihrer Faust, "soll das heißen, dass Yuko sterben musste, nur weil es jemand auf Koiji abgesehen hat?"  
  
"Bis jetzt spricht alles dafür", stimmte der Inspektor Moris Schlussfolgerungen zu.  
  
Conan kam nicht umhin, die Stirn zu runzeln. Es war selten genug, dass Mori in Worte fasste, was er sich selbst schon gedacht hatte. Dennoch, selbst wenn Koiji das Mordopfer hätte werden sollen, blieben noch einige Fragen offen.  
  
Zufällig sah Conan zum Fenster hinaus. Eine schlanke, zierliche Gestalt in schwarzer Kleidung verschwand soeben im Wald auf dem Pfad in Richtung des Sees.  
  
"Du ...du verdammter Mörder!" Sakura krallte ihre Hände um den Hals des geschwächten Koiji. "Du hast ihn umgebracht!"  
  
Für einen Moment waren alle perplex. Dann war Aya zur Stelle und riss Sakura zurück. "Damit erreichst du nichts, Sakura!", rief sie und hielt die Tobende im Schwitzkasten fest.  
  
"Was soll das, verdammt noch mal!", keuchte Koiji und rieb sich den Hals. "Drehst du jetzt völlig durch?"  
  
"Erklären Sie uns Ihren Ausbruch, Frau Hakobi!", forderte der Inspektor mit strenger Stimme und sein Machtwort brachte Sakura zur Besinnung. Sie brach zusammen und als ihr Aya die Schultern tätschelte und über das Haar strich, schluchzte sie: "Er ... er hat Yukos Kaffee verschüttet. Wenn er das nicht getan hätte, wäre Yuko noch am Leben. Er .. er ist schuld, dass Yuko tot ist!"  
  
Herr Mori griff sich an die Stirn. "Frauen sind so was von irrational!", stöhnte er, was ihm böse Blicke aller weiblicher Anwesenden, besonders aber von seiner Tochter eintrug.  
  
"Nun denn", Koiji erhob sich langsam und schob den Stuhl zurück. "Ich würde mich gern noch etwas hinlegen, wenn es geht. Die lieben Kollegen wollten mich erst gar nicht gehen lassen, aber mehr als mir eine Infusion Salzlösung anhängen, können sie im Moment auch nicht. Mit dem Rest vom Gift muss mein Körper allein fertig werden."  
  
"Ich helfe dir!", bot sich Hamako an und stütze ihn.  
  
Während die beiden langsam nach draußen schritten, wurde sich Herr Mori wieder seines knurrenden Magens bewusst und lud auch den Inspektor ein, sich am Buffet zu bedienen, doch dieser wehrte ab.  
  
"Ich muss noch ein paar Befragungen durchführen, falls jemand vom Personal in der Nacht etwas bemerkt hat."  
  
"Unser Koch hat immer einen sehr leichten Schlaf", sagte Frau Kamao, "er geht oft draußen spazieren, besonders im Sommer, wenn es in den Quartieren ziemlich heiß und stickig ist. Ein Fremder ist bestimmt nicht unbemerkt an ihm vorbei gekommen."  
  
*Ein Fremder wird wohl nicht seine Hand im Spiel gehabt haben*, ging es Conan durch den Kopf, während er mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung hinter den beiden Männer her lief, ehe ihn Ran aufhalten konnte.  
  
Er huschte in den staubigen Bereich unter der Treppe, und sein Instinkt hatte ihn nicht getrogen. Hamako brachte den Zwischenfall nochmals zur Sprache.  
  
"Wie kannst du nur so ruhig hinnehmen wie Sakura dich behandelt. Sie ist ja wie eine Furie."  
  
"Halb so schlimm", sagte Koiji und atmete schwer, weil ihn das Treppensteigen doch sehr anstrengte. "Sie ist eine gute Schauspielerin, das ist alles. Ich habe längst aufgegeben, herauszufinden, was von ihrem Getue echt und was gestellt ist."  
  
"Wie meinst du das?", Hamako klang echt geschockt. "Stört es dich denn gar nicht, dass deine Verlobte Yuko nachtrauert? Bist du denn nicht eifersüchtig?"  
  
"Die Toten machen mir die wenigsten Sorgen..", sagte Koiji. "Außerdem hat Yuko ihr nie Hoffnungen gemacht, oder? So dumm ist selbst Sakura nicht, es stand doch schon vor drei Wochen in der Zeitung." Dann waren die beiden endlich oben angekommen und somit für Conan außer Hörweite.  
  
Seufzend wollte er wieder in den Speisesaal gehen, da bemerkte er Frau Kamao, die unbemerkt heraus gekommen sein musste und mit wehmütigem Blick auf ein gerahmtes, altes Foto sah, das zwischen Blumenbildern an der Wand des Flures hing. Conan trat leise neben sie und folgte ihrem Blick. Das Foto zeigte den Gasthof, offenbar vor mehreren Jahren. Ein älteres Ehepaar stand dort, zusammen mit einer Gruppe Gästen, darunter eine alte Frau und ein kleiner Junge, welcher dem Mädchen, das bei dem Ehepaar stand, eine lange Nase machte.  
  
"Sind Sie das, Frau Kamao?", fragte Conan und zeigte auf das Mächen.  
  
Frau Kamao zuckte erst mal zusammen, dann nickte sie. "Ja, das bin ich. Es war damals völlig anders hier oben."  
  
"Dann sind das da sicher ihre Eltern!", er zeigte auf das Ehepaar.  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das sind meine Großeltern, die mich groß gezogen haben. Meine Eltern sind kurz nach meiner Geburt bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen."  
  
"Wer ist denn der freche Junge da drüben?", bohrte Conan ungeniert weiter. *Es hat seine Vorteile, wenn man ein Kind ist. Niemand wundert sich über deine Neugier.*  
  
"Errätst du es nicht?", Frau Kamao nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Treppe.  
  
"Doch nicht Herr Hasakeri?!", stellte sich Conan dumm.  
  
"Aber den kannte ich damals noch gar nicht", lachte Frau Kamao. "Herr Shihodai ist es. Er kam fast jeden Sommer mit seiner Großmutter zu uns."  
  
"Waren denn seine Eltern auch tot?"  
  
"Das nicht, aber viel zu beschäftigt, um sich um ihn zu kümmern. Seine Großmutter war sehr wohlhabend, musst du wissen und sie hat ihm immer alles gekauft, was er sich wünschte. Leider ist sie während seines Studiums krank geworden und gestorben. Das hat ihn sehr mitgenommen, vor allem da ihr ganzes Vermögen auch weg war. Offenbar hat sie es vor ihrem Tod noch ausgegeben, wofür weiß ich nicht, aber ich vermute, dass sie es in das marode Geschäft ihres Schwiegersohnes gesteckt hat, der es dann verspekulierte. Eine Weile lang stand es Knopf und Spitz, ob Koiji sein Studium abbricht, aber dann hat er sich mit Nebenjobs über Wasser gehalten und sich durchgeboxt bis zum Dotortitel."  
  
"Ist er deshalb so scharf darauf eine reichte Erbin zu heiraten? Damit seine Existenz gesichert ist?", Conan rieb sich das Kinn und tat so, als würde er nachdenken. "Er hat Frau Hakobi nicht wirklich lieb, oder?"  
  
"Psst!" Frau Kamao legte ihm den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. "Sowas zu sagen bringt Unglück. Bestimmt mag er seine Verlobte sehr. Er zeigt es nur nicht so direkt, weißt du? Er war auch zu Sanae, seiner früheren Verlobten nicht immer gerade liebevoll, besonders die Tage vor ihrem Tod hat er sie fast wie Luft behandelt. Aber du hättest ihn sehen sollen, als sie ertrank. Wenn wir ihn nicht aufgehalten hätten, wäre er auch noch untergegangen, so verausgabt hat er sich bei seiner Suche nach ihr. Ich habe ihn später in seinem Zimmer weinen gehört. Man darf nicht immer denken, dass Menschen, die kaum Gefühle zeigen, auch keine haben."  
  
"Das werde ich mir merken", sagte Conan und er meinte es auch so. *Das wirft allerdings nur noch mehr Fragen auf.*  
  
Um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen und um sich ein Bild zu machen, ob wirklich keine Fremden unbemerkt ein- und ausgehen konnten, schlich er sich aus dem Haus, ehe ihn Ran schnappen und ausquetschen konnte.  
  
Während er die Fakten, seine Spekulationen und das eben Gehörte zu einem vollständigen Bild des Falles zu ordnen versuchte, führten ihn seine Füße automatisch zu jenem Pfad, der an Sanaes Gedenkstein vorbei zum Wasser führte.  
  
Seine Sohlen machten kaum ein Geräusch auf dem weichen Waldboden und erst als er schon fast am Ufer stand, bemerkte er die schlanke, schwarze Gestalt auf dem Bootsteg.  
  
*Die geheimnisvolle Frau Tsukimori...* Conan hielt die Luft an und tat so, als wäre er nicht hier. Was wollte sie hier am Wasser und hatte sie wirklich wegen Yuko geweint?  
  
Eine schnelle Handbewegung und etwas Funkelndes blitze durch die Luft, ehe es auf dem Wasser aufschlug und versank.  
  
"Du verdammter Schuft, du Esel, du Idiot, du falscher Kerl!" Frau Tsukimori brach auf dem Steg in die Knie und heftige Schluchzer ließen ihre schmalen Schultern beben.  
  
Conan bemerkte, wie sie den Ringfinger ihrer rechten Hand umklammerte, als hätte sie dort Schmerzen und ein paar weitere Puzzelteilchen fügten sich zusammen.  
  
Ende des dritten Teils 


	4. Tod in Raten Teil 4 Ende

Tod in Raten Teil 4  
  
Conan blieb einen Moment erstarrt am Ufer stehen. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck und ging zu der weinenden Frau hin.  
  
"Haben Sie sich verletzt?", fragte er in seinem gespielt kindlich-naiven Tonfall.  
  
Frau Tsukimori sah ihn an und kämpfte ihre Tränen nieder. "Nein, Kleiner", ihre Lippen bebten, doch sie hatte sich gut in der Gewalt und so flossen keine neuen Tränen. "Nein, es ist nichts was ein Doktor heilen könnte. Ich habe nur etwas verloren, etwas sehr wertvolles."  
  
"Ich habe es glitzern sehen. War es das?", fragte Conan und trat an den Rand des Stegs um ins Wasser zu spähen. "Es muss doch da irgendwo liegen, in den Wasserpflanzen. Ich könnte fragen, ob man mir ein Netz leihen kann oder danach tauchen..."  
  
"Nein!" Sie packte Conan an den Schultern und zog ihn hastig vom Rand zurück. "Das ist viel zu gefährlich Kleiner, wenn du ins Wasser fällst..."  
  
"Ach was!", grinste Conan. "Ich kann doch schwimmen."  
  
"Trotzdem, das was da versunken ist, soll dort bleiben." Sie atmete tief durch. "Ich will es nicht zurück."  
  
"Aber Sie haben doch des wegen geweint", entgegnete Conan mit verwirrter Miene.  
  
"Dummer Junge", sie zog ihn an sich, streifte den Hut ab und bettete ihre tränenfeuchte Wange auf dein Haar. Es schien ihr gut zu tun, jemanden halten zu können und daher wehrte sich Conan auch nicht, obwohl im ein paar Fragen auf der Seele brannten. Statt dessen hielt er ganz still und lauschte den zitternden Atemzügen. Als sie sich endlich wieder gefangen hatte, hob sie den Kopf und Conan sah zum ersten Mal ihr Gesicht. Sie war etwa in Sakuras Alter, aber weit weniger hübsch, mit einem kantigen Gesicht und einer ziemlich spitzen Nase. Ihre vom Weinen rot geschwollenen Augen verbesserten das Gesamtbild enbesowenig wie der breite Mund.  
  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzer schob sie Conan einen Schritt zurück, beugte sich zum See hinab und wusch sich die Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht. Anschließend durchwühlte sie vergeblich ihre Handtasche nach einem Taschentuch.  
  
"Hier, nehmen Sie meines, es ist sauber", sagte Conan ganz Gentleman und reichte es ihr. "Danke", sie ließ ihre Handtasche sinken, nahm das Taschentuch von Conan und trocknete ihr Gesicht damit ab. "Das hat gut getan." Das feuchte Taschentuch wanderte in die Handtasche. "Ich werde es im Gasthof für dich waschen lassen", versprach sie Conan und reichte ihm die Hand. "Nochmals danke, kleiner Detektiv."  
  
"Woher wissen Sie das?", fragte Conan neugierig.  
  
Sie lachte, aber es war kein sehr fröhliches Lachen. "Das sieht man dir an der Nasenspitze an, mein Kleiner. Du lockst die Antworten rascher aus mir heraus wie ein gewiefter Anwalt."  
  
"Nun ja...", Conan rieb sich mit einem verlegenen Kleinjungengrinsen die Nasenspitze. "Ich bin tatsächlich ein Detektiv. Mein Name ist Conan Edogawa."  
  
"Freut mich. Ich bin ..." sie zögerte, dann gab sie sich sichtlich einen Ruck, "Kitai Danto." "Nicht Tsukimori?" Conan sah sie erstaunt an.  
  
"Komm", sie zauste sein Haar. "Tu nicht so, als würde dich das überraschen."  
  
Mit einem flüchtigen Grinsen nickte Conan. "Das macht Sinn. Sie haben sich vor der Gruppe aus Kyoto versteckt, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Eigentlich nur vor einem... aber das ist jetzt auch nicht mehr nötig", sagte sie seufzend und rieb sich die Stirn. Conan betrachtete sie genauer. Die dunklen Ringe um die Augen, die Blässe, all das sprach eine deutliche Sprache. Kitai hatte die letzte Zeit offenbar kaum geschlafen. Schlagartig kam Conan ein Gedanke. "Dann sind Sie also ...", begann er, doch da tauchte eine atemlose Ran zwischen den Bäumen auf.  
  
"Conan!"  
  
Kitai griff nach ihrem Hut, setzte ihn aber nicht wieder auf. Sie erhob sich und winkte Ran zu. "Ihr kleiner Bruder ist hier unten!"  
  
"Er ist nicht mein Bruder", sagte Ran, nachdem sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war und entschuldigte sich für die Mühe, die Conan gemacht hatte.  
  
"Keine Ursache, Fräulein ...?"  
  
"Mori, Ran Mori."  
  
"Ich und Conan, wir hatten eine interessante Unterhaltung, Fräulein Mori. Passen Sie gut auf ihn auf, er hat mehr Scharfsinn als für ein Kind mitunter gesund ist..."  
  
Mit diesen Worten zauste sie Conan ein letztes Mal und ging voran, den Weg zurück zum Gasthof. "Du weißt doch, dass du nicht immer deine Nase in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten stecken sollst!", schimpfte Ran, packte Conan an der Hand und zog ihn mit. Ein paar Schritte hinter Kitai erreichten sie den Gasthof. Im Garten hatte Koiji es sich auf einer Liege unter einem großen Sonnenschirm gemütlich gemacht und schlief offensichtlich der Genesung entgegen.  
  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie Sonneliegen haben", sagte Ran zu Frau Kamao, die wieder an der Rezeption stand und Briefe sortierte.  
  
"Oh, die haben wir auch nicht für Gäste", entschuldigte sich diese. "Das alte Ding hat Koiji beim Schuppen ausgegraben und da er ja Erholung braucht, habe ich ihm einen Sonnenschirm aufgespannt. Eigentlich sollte er ja in seinem Zimmer bleiben, aber er wollte an die frische Luft."  
  
"Nun, so lange er im Schatten bleibt...", erklang eine Stimme von der Treppe her. Es war Hamako, der mit einem Strohhut bewaffnet offenbar einen kleinen Spaziergang machen wollte. "Die Polizei hat nicht verboten, dass man sich etwas Bewegung verschafft", sagte als Antwort auf die verwunderten Blicke von Ran und Conan. "Schläft er immer noch?", fragte er zu Frau Kamao gewandt.  
  
Diese nickte. "Ja, und offen gesagt, ist mir das ganz recht. So muss man sich keine zusätzlichen Sorgen machen, dass er irgendeine Dummheit anstellt."  
  
"Was mich wundert", sagte Hamako, während er in seine Straßenschuhe schlüpfte, "ist, dass die Polizei in nicht in Schutzhaft nimmt oder so. Ich meine, irgendwo ist da ein Verrückter, der es auf ihn abgesehen hat."  
  
"Aber das wollte die Polizei doch", warf Frau Kamao ein. "Ich selbst habe Inspektor Kiban darauf angesprochen und er sagte mir, dass Koiji Polizeischutz einfach abgelehnt hätte, weil er der Meinung ist, dass der Mörder es hier im Gasthof kein zweites Mal probieren würde."  
  
"So ist das also", meinte Hamako und rückte seinen Strohhut zurecht. "Koiji war schon immer ein Sturkopf."  
  
Ein melancholisches Lächeln glitt über Frau Kamaos gestresstes Gesicht. "Da bin ich ganz Ihrer Meinung. Wenn ich an das Theater denke, das er schon als Kind gemacht hat, wenn etwas nicht so war, wie es sein sollte..."  
  
Kamako zog eine Grimasse. "Das kenne ich selbst nur zu gut. Als Student hat er wegen einem Bleistift die ganze Lerngruppe in Unruhe versetzt. Dabei war es nur sein Ersatzbleistift, den sich ein anderer ausgeliehen und aus Versehen zerbrochen hatte. Koiji hat getobt, bis er einen gleichwertigen Ersatz bekam und das auf der Stelle noch vor der Übungsstunde."  
  
"Wirklich?", wunderte sich Ran. "Aber er ist doch so ruhig und gefasst seit der schrecklichen Sache..." "Das dürften die Nachwirkungen des Giftes sein", erklärte Hamako, "Toben würde ihn jetzt viel zu sehr anstrengen, aber so wie er sich beim Abendessen damals aufgeführt hat, ist er im Kern immer noch der alte, egal wie viele Jahre seit seinem Studium verstrichen sind."  
  
Conan rückte seine Brille zurecht und dachte scharf nach. Es passte einiges noch immer nicht zusammen. Dennoch... Sein Blick glitt hinüber zu Kitai, die vor dem Eingang des Speisezimmers stand und sichtlich mit sich rang, ob sie nun eintreten sollte oder nicht.  
  
Ich bin gleich wieder zurück!", rief er und schlüpfte zur Türe hinaus.  
  
Frau Kamao seufzte und bündelte die Briefe. "Dabei war Koiji als Student so ein wilder Hund. Bis seine Großmutter starb trug er einen Vollbart, langes Haar und eine Brille, statt der gefärbten Kontaktlinsen wie jetzt. Die alte Dame hat sich bei meinen Großeltern oft darüber beklagt, dass er das Studium gar zu leicht nimmt und wollte sogar sein Taschengeld kürzen. Dazu ist sie dann leider nicht mehr gekommen..."  
  
Gern hätte Conan noch mehr erfahren, aber da kam Aya die Treppe herunter gelaufen. "Hat jemand von euch Hamako gesehen?"  
  
"Herr Hasakeri ist gerade eben zur Türe hinaus", sagte Conan. "Ich denke, er wollte einen Spaziergang machen."  
  
"Ach so..." Aya blieb auf dem Treppenabsatz stehen, unschlüssig, was sie nun tun sollte. "Wenn Sie ihn erwischen wollen", half Conan nach, "meiner Einschätzung nach will er zum See." Ein Schatten huschte über Ayas Gesicht. "Ich denke, er will eher allein sein", murmelte sie und stapfte mit gesenktem Kopf wieder die Treppe hinauf.  
  
"Du, Ran", fragte Conan, als Aya aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war, "glaubst du, Fräulein Bumu mag Herrn Hasakeri, so wie du Shinichi?"  
  
Prompt wurde Ran knallrot und sie schluckte hart. Conan ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. "Schon möglich", sagte sie nach ein paar Augenblicken langsam und ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem traurigen Lächeln. "Aber sie hat wenigstens das Glück, dass er direkt vor ihrer Nase ist."  
  
*Ran, ich bin auch direkt vor deiner Nase!* Die Worte lagen ihm auf der Zunge, doch er zwang sie eisern zurück. Statt dessen legte er seine kleine Hand auf die zu einer Faust geballten Rechten von Ran. "Nicht traurig sein, Nee-san", sagte er und strahlte sie so fröhlich an wie er nur konnte. "Ich bin ja da und vielleicht meldet sich Shinichi bald wieder."  
  
Das Mädchens sah auf den kleinen Jungen herab und die Trauer verschwand aus ihrem Blick. "Meinst du?", fragte sie eifrig und Conan nickte heftig, froh darüber, dass er sie hatte aufheitern können. Sie nahm seine kleine Hand in ihre und drückte sie. "Danke, Conan. Weißt du...", ihre Augen suchten die seinen, "ab und zu habe ich das Gefühl, dass du einen geheimen Draht zu Shinichi hast und er dir aufgetragen hat, ihn zu vertreten."  
  
Das war nahe genug an der Wahrheit, dass Conans Nackenhaare sich sträubten und er hastig sein bestes Kleinenjungengesicht aufsetzte. "Aber wo denn, Ran-nee-san. Du kennst ihn doch viel besser als ich."  
  
Ehe Ran weiter bohren konnte, tauchte Detektiv Mori in der Türe zum Speisezimmer auf. Offenbar hatte er trotz der frühen Tageszeit bereits orentlich Durst, denn die Bierdose in seiner Hand war nicht zu übersehen. Sein erster Blick galt Kitai, die noch gerade ihre Hand nach der Klinke hatte ausstrecken wollen. Da er ihr Gesicht zum ersten Mal sah, fragte er geradeheraus, wer sie denn sei. "Aber Paps", mischte sich Ran, von der Unhöflichkeit ihres Vaters peinlich gerührt, ein, "das ist doch Frau Tsukimori."  
  
"Nein", sagte diese und sah über die Schulter kurz zurück. "Dieser Name war nur Tarnung." Sie trat an Detektiv Mori vorbei ins Speisezimmer, wo Sakura über einem Haufen Fotos brütete, die vor allem sie und Yuko zeigten. Akiro saß zwei Tische weiter entfernt und schrieb einen Brief.  
  
Bei Kitais Eintreten sahen die beiden kurz hoch und wollten sich dann wieder ihrer Beschäftigung widmen. Die junge Frau ließ sich davon nicht abschrecken. Mit energischen Schritten trat sie vor den Tisch hin, an dem Sakura saß und sagte laut und deutlich. "Mein Name ist Kitai Danto." Sakura machte lediglich ein verärgertes Gesicht.  
  
Rans Vater runzelte hinter Kitais Rücken die Stirn. "Sollte uns der Name etwas sagen?" Sakura zuckte die Achseln. "Nie gehört..."  
  
Die Betroffenheit auf Kitais Gesicht wurde rasch durch Demütigung und Schmerz abgelöst. Sie ballte die Fäuste, atmete tief durch und drehte sich um. Mit steifen Schritten ging sie aus dem Raum und die Treppe hoch.  
  
"Was sollte das denn?", wunderte sich Akiro.  
  
"Ach, Sie wissen das nicht?", fragte Conan und drängte sich an Detektiv Mori vorbei. Mit geheimnisvoller Miene trat er zu Sakura heran, doch sein "Flüsterton" war laut genug, dass es selbst Frau Kamao in der Rezeption noch hören konnte. "Fräulein Danto ist Herrn Eimins Verlobte gewesen." Sakura erstarrte und selbst Akiro sog scharf die Luft ein.  
  
"Wie denn ... was denn...?" Herr Mori sah von Conan zu Sakura und wieder zu Conan. "Was schwafelst du denn, du lästiger Knirps." Er packte Conan an den Ohren und zog ihn von Sakura weg, der alles Blut aus dem Gesicht gewichen zu sein schien. "Hören sie nicht auf diesen dummen Jungen, Fräulein Hakobi. Er weiß nicht was er redet und steckt seine Nase immer in Angelegenheiten, die ihn nichts angehen."  
  
"Aber er hat recht!", erklang es von der Tür her. Koiji trat mit langsamen und vorsichtigen Schritten ein und setzte sich direkt neben Sakura auf die Bank. "Ich kann dir den Ausschnitt aus der Zeitung zeigen, wenn du willst. Ihr Gesicht ist auf dem Bild kaum zu erkennen, weil der Hut im Weg ist und Yuko sie gerade küsst, aber der Name ist eindeutig der gleiche."  
  
Mit bebenden Händen schob Sakura die Fotos von Yuko zusammen auf einen Haufen. "Na und?", flüsterte sie heiser und strich mit dem Zeigefinger zärtlich über eine Großaufnahme von Yukos Gesicht. "Er hat mir gesagt, dass er verlobt wäre, aber er hat nie gesagt wie sie heißt und dass er sie liebt. Es hat ihn nicht gestört, dass ich mit dir verlobt bin, warum sollte mich seine Verlobte stören?" "Mach dir nichts vor, Schatz", lachte Koiji und die Art wie er das letzte Wort betonte, hatte nichts mit Zärtlichkeit zu tun, "es machte ihm nichts aus, weil er zwar Mitleid mit dir hatte, aber keinesfalls in dich verschossen war."  
  
Sie zuckte zusammen und ihre Hände zerknüllten die Fotos. "Das ist nicht wahr... Er hat mich geliebt, so wie ich ihn..."  
  
"Und warum hat er sich dann vor drei Wochen verlobt? Damals traf er doch schon fast täglich mit dir zusammen und ihr habt Stunden lang miteinander gequatscht. Er hatte eben etwas von einem Samariter an sich, der gute Yuko."  
  
Abrupt erhob sich Sakura, die Augen vor Tränen fast blind und drängte sich an ihrem Verlobten vorbei. Sie hatte es so eilig, das Speisezimmer zu verlassen, dass sie fast gegen Herrn Mori gerannt wäre, der einen raschen Schritt zur Seite tat.  
  
Dadurch kam Conan frei und schlüpfte zum Speisezimmer hinaus. Ran wollte ihn festhalten, aber er war im Nur zur Haustüre hinaus.  
  
Sein Gefühl sollte recht behalten. Er traf gerade rechtzeitig bei der Hintertüre ein, um Kitai aus eben dieser treten zu sehen. Sie trug einen Koffer in der Hand und ihr breiter Strohhut verhüllte mit dem Schleier ihr Gesicht.  
  
"Ich denke nicht, dass die Polizei damit einverstanden ist, Fräulein Danto", sagte Conan ganz ruhig, als er zwischen den Büschen hervortrat.  
  
Die Angesprochene ließ vor Schreck fast den Koffer fallen. "Du liebes Bisschen, jagst du allen immer einen solchen Schrecken ein, Kleiner?"  
  
"Nur wenn sie eine Dummheit begehen wollen", grinste Conan und stellte sich ihr in den Weg. "Du findest, ich begehe eine Dummheit, wenn ich mit dieser verlogenen Hexe nicht mehr länger unter einem Dach hausen will?" Sie stellte den Koffer ab und setzte sich darauf. Ihre ganze Haltung sprach von Resignation und Müdigkeit.  
  
"Eine sehr große sogar", sagte Conan ernsthaft. "Sie machen sich damit verdächtig und dann entgeht der Mörder seiner gerechten Strafe."  
  
Das schien sie aufzurütteln und sie nahm den Hut ab, um sein Gesicht besser studieren zu können. "Du weißt etwas."  
  
"Sagen wir mal besser so, ich vermute etwas. Wenn Sie sich der Polizei als Hauptverdächtige anbieten, werde ich es aber vielleicht nie beweisen können ..."  
  
"Warum sollte ich verdächtig sein? Inspektor Kiban hatte viel Verständnis, als ich ihm bei der Einvernahme meine Lage schilderte..."  
  
Conan zog wortlos eine Augenbraue hoch und Kitai schluckte. "Na gut, ich habe mich verkleidet und als Frau Tsukimori hier einquartiert, weil...", sie holte tief Luft und starrte beschämt auf ihre verschränkten Hände, "weil ich Yuko nicht getraut habe."  
  
"Sie hatten also den Verdacht, dass er etwas mit Fräulein Hakobi anfangen könnte?", bohrte Conan vorsichtig nach.  
  
"Eine seltsame Frage für ein Kind deines Alters", sagte sie trocken und betrachtete ihn mit schmalen Augen. "Wer bist du wirklich?"  
  
"Nur ein Junge, der gern Detektiv spielt", sagte Conan und bemühte sich, besonders unschuldig drein zu schauen.  
  
Sie zuckte resigniert die Achseln. "Ich weiß wie dumm Männer sind und Yuko war da keine Ausnahme. Diese falsche Schlange hatte nicht die schlechtesten Karten..."  
  
"Warum ist sie eine "falsche Schlange"?", fragte Conan. "Etwas Ähnliches hat Koiji auch über sie gesagt. Sie hat doch Yuko richtig gern gehabt, oder?"  
  
"Warum hat sie dann nicht zuerst die Verlobung mit diesem Koiji aufgelöst?" Der sarkastische Unterton ließ keinen Zweifel an ihrer Meinung. "Sie wollte die finanzielle Unterstützung ihres Vaters nicht verlieren, wenn sie sich einem einfachen Heilpraktiker an den Hals wirft." Die letzten Worte spucke sie fast aus, so viel Abscheu klang darin. "Sie ist sehr gut darin, Leuten etwas vorzumachen." "Aber ...", Conan runzelte die Stirn, "so wie Sie über sie reden, müssen Sie sie gut kennen, oder?" Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über Kitais Gesicht. "Und du bist echt gut darin, Informationen aus jemandem herauszuholen, Conan-kun." Sie strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Aber ich denke, es kann nicht schaden, wenn du es auch weißt."  
  
"Jaa?" Conan war ganz Ohr.  
  
"Du musst wissen, ich habe Yuko so oft über sie reden gehört, dass ich wirklich eifersüchtig geworden bin. Eimal bin ich Yuko nachgeschlichen und als ich gesehen habe, wie niedlich sie ist, wollte ich auf jeden Fall ein Haar in der Suppe finden. Daher habe ich einen Privatdetektiv engagiert, der alles über sie und ihre Familie herausfinden sollte. Das sie mit diesem Koiji verlobt war, wusste Yuko schon, also war damit nichts zu gewinnen."  
  
"Aber der Detektiv hat etwas anderes gefunden, oder?", schlussfolgerte Conan.  
  
"Allerdings. Nur leider waren das fast alles Gerüchte und da es weniger um sie ging als um ihren Vater und sein Krankenhaus, konnte ich es Yuko nicht erzählen, ohne mich vor ihm bloßzustellen." Sie stützte den Ellenbogen auf ein Knie und legte ihr Kinn auf den Handrücken. "Hmm... wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke, so hätte es vielleicht doch Eindruck auf ihn gemacht, immerhin war sie ja als Krankenschwester fast immer mit dabei..."  
  
"Sakura ist gelernte Krankenschwester?" Das hatte Conan nicht erwartet. Es juckte Conan in den Fingern Kitai zu schütteln, damit sie schneller die Informationen heraus rückte. Doch er beschränkte sich darauf, Yukos Verlobte mit großen, neugierigen Kinderaugen anzusehen.  
  
"Allerdings", bekräftigte Kitai. "Seit ihrer Verlobung hat sie ihren Dienst quitiert, aber es heißt, dass sie dennoch nach wie vor besonders nachts durch die Klinik schleicht, um andere Schwestern bei Nachlässigkeiten zu ertappen. Sie hat eine sehr scharfe Zunge, egal wie Mimosenhaft sie jetzt tut. Beim Personal ist sie natürlich alles andere als beliebt, aber da diese Klinik einmal ihr und Koiji gehören wird..."  
  
"Das ist aber nicht das große Gerücht, oder?" Conan setzte sich neben den Koffer ins Gras, als Zeichen, dass er viel Zeit hatte und genau zuhören würde.  
  
"Nein...", Kitai senkte die Stimme, obwohl sich niemand in Hörweite befand. "Es wird gesagt, dass die Klinik vor ein paar Jahren tief in den roten Zahlen steckte. Dann hat der Klinikchef damit begonnen, begüterten, alten Herrschaften besondere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken und prompt floss nach deren Ableben die Erbschaft in die Klinikkasse. Laut den Informationen meines Detektivs hat Sakura diese Patienten und Patientinnen immer persönlich betreut und ihnen jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen. Hingegen wurden die Verwandten oftmals mit falschen Angaben von Besuchen abgehalten, Blumen und Karten abgefangen, damit sich die alten Leute vernachlässigt fühlten und der Klinik beziehungsweise Sakura umso dankbarer waren."  
  
"Dann müsste es doch Prozesse gehagelt haben!", rief Conan ungläubig aus.  
  
"Nicht unbedingt", ein schmales Lächeln spielte um Kitais Lippen. "Sie haben sich ihre besonderen Patienten sorgsam ausgesucht, oftmals Leute, deren Verwandtschaft selbst weder Geld noch Einfluss hatte, oder solche, die mit ihren Verwandten ohnehin in Streit waren. Es gab ein paar Versuche, die Klinik anzuzeigen, aber die Verfahren sind nie eröffnet worden, weil schon im Vorfeld weder Zeugen noch Beweise zu finden waren, bzw. die viel besseren Anwälte der Klinik die Staatsanwaltschaft rasch auf ihre Seite ziehen konnten."  
  
Conan pfiff durch die Zähne. "Raffiniert!"  
  
"Du sagst es. Denkst du, dass Yuko sich dadurch hätte abhalten lassen, Sakura zu beraten?", Kitai stand auf und seufzte. "Ich glaube es nicht, er war einfach zu gutherzig ..."  
  
"Weswegen musste er sie eigentlich beraten?" Conan ließ alle Szenen mit Sakura Revue passieren. "Wegen ihrer Tabletten?"  
  
Kitai zuckte die Achseln. "Das wollte er mir nie sagen, weil es vertraulich sei. Aber vielleicht fragst du sie selbst..." Die junge Frau packte die Koffer. "Ich gehe zurück. Eigentlich wollte ich ja telefonisch auschecken und die Rechnung per Kreditkarte begleichen." Sie griff in die Tasche und fischte den Schlüssel hervor. "Wie auch immer, ich zähle darauf, dass du keine leeren Phrasen gedroschen hast, kleiner Detektiv."  
  
Mit neuem Schwung trug sie die Koffer wieder durch die Hintertüre ins Haus. Conan saß noch immer vor den Büschen und dachte über die neuen Informationen nach, als nur ein paar Minuten später Aya ins Freie trat. Ihr Gesicht war angespannt und da sie in die Ferne spähte, der näheren Umgebung aber keinen zweiten Blick schenkte, bemerkte sie Conan nicht.  
  
Der Junge wollte eben aufstehen und sich bemerkbar machen, da fing Aya zu winken an. "Hamako, hierher!", rief sie. Der junge Landarzt bog vom Hauptweg ab, welcher zur Vordertüre führte.  
  
Conan, dem die Sache mehr peinlich war als sonst was rutschte rückwärts zwischen die Büsche. Da gleichzeitig das Küchenfenster geöffnet wurde und neben einem Schwall leckerer Gerüche auch das klappern von Geschirr und das Zischen und Brutzeln aus Töpfen und Pfannen ins Freie drang, hörte Aya das Rascheln der Blätter und Zweige nicht.  
  
Als Hamako bei ihr eintraf wurde das Küchenfenster wieder geschlossen. Conan hätte sich am liebsten davon geschlichen, aber er war sicher, dass die beiden ihn hören und finden würden, daher duckte er sich nur tiefer, in der Hoffnung, nicht ertappt zu werden.  
  
"Was gibt es denn Wichtiges, Aya?", fragte Hamako freundlich.  
  
"Ich ... ich ...", sie schlang die Finger ineinander und suchte nach Worten. "Ich weiß nicht, wie lange das hier noch dauern wird, ehe sie den Mörder finden..."  
  
"... oder die Mörderin..", warf Hamako ein.  
  
Die junge Ärztin schluckte heftig. "Nach all dem Schlechten, das ich über Koiji gesagt habe, ist es sicher schwer, mir zu glauben, aber..." Sie gab sich einen Ruck, hob den Kopf und sah geradewegs in Koijis Gesicht. "Ich habe nichts mit der Sache zu tun!"  
  
Hamako sah sie ruhig an. "Ich glaube dir."  
  
Erleichtert stieß sie die Luft aus. Man sah ihr an, welch riesiger Stein ihr von der Seele gefallen war. "Hamako ...!"  
  
Er lächelte. "Du bist eine offene Person, Aya. Wenn du Koiji umbringen wolltest, würdest du es vor aller Augen tun und dich dann der Justiz stellen. Nicht wahr?"  
  
Sie presste ihre Handflächen auf die Brust, wurde ein wenig rot und nickte. "Am liebsten hätte ich ihn im Gefängnis verrotten sehen, wegen Sanae."  
  
"Bitte, Aya!" Der Landarzt legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und sein Blick suchte ihre Augen. "Es hat keinen Sinn, wenn du dich noch länger damit quälst. Nur weil du Sanae Koiji vorgestellt hast, bist du nicht mit Schuld an dem, was passiert ist."  
  
Sie sog erschrocken die Luft ein. "Wie ... wieso weißt du ...?" Er lächelte wiederum. "Sagte ich nicht schon, dass du ein offenes Buch bist?"  
  
Das Blut stieg ihr in die Wangen und sie wich seinem Blick aus. "Für dich vielleicht ..." Tief Atem holend, sah sie ihn wieder an. "Es tut mir leid, dass du ... dass du und Sakura ..."  
  
"Ach was!", unterbrach er sie und grinste. "Sie hat gestern meinen männlichen Stolz getroffen, nicht mein Herz. Das ist längst in guten Händen."  
  
"So..." Enttäuschung und Schmerz waren in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen. Mit einem Ruck machte sie sich aus seinem Griff los und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. "Dann ist es ja gut für dich ... und für diese andere."  
  
"Aya..." Er rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, aber von seiner Position aus konnte Conan erkennen, dass ein sanftes, warmes Leuchten ins eine Augen trat. "Aya, warum hast du mich nie gefragt, ob ich etwas damit zu tun habe?"  
  
Sie drehte sich ruckartig zu ihm um. Tränen schwammen in ihren Augen, doch ihre Stimme war fest. "Eher glaube ich, dass Koiji sich selbst vergiftet hat, als dass du Yuko auf dem Gewissen hast. Alle halten Yuko für den besten Menschen von uns, aber ich weiß es besser..."  
  
Mit einem Schritt war er bei ihr, schlang seine Arme um ihre Schultern und küsste sie, dass es Conan beim Zuschauen schwummrig wurde. Wenn nur er das sein könnte, er und Ran ...  
  
Stumm vor Glück ließ Aya es zu, dass Hamako sie zurück zur Vordertüre führte. Die beiden hatten nur Augen für einander und sahen nicht, wie Koiji, der wieder auf der Liege Platz genommen hatte, sie mit einem verächtlichen Lächeln musterte, als sie an ihm vorbei schritten.  
  
Kaum war das frisch gebackene Paar außer Hörweite, atmete Conan auf und krabbelte unter den Büschen hervor. Blätter und Erde waren rasch von seiner Kleidung gebürstet und er hatte nun fast alle Puzzelteilchen zusammen. Es fehlten nur noch die Beweise...  
  
Da die Hintertür gerade vor ihm war, benutzte er sie, um unbemerkt von Ran und ihrem Vater auf sein Zimmer zu gelangen. Dort zog er sein Handy hervor und rief Prof. Akasa an. Der war höchst erfreut, von ihm zu hören. Nachdem Conan rasch die wichtigsten Einzelheiten des Mordes erklärt hatte, stellte er eine Reihe sehr präziser Fragen. "Du liebes bisschen, das wird eine ganze Weile brauchen, bis ich die Informationen alle zusammen habe. Wie rasch brauchst du sie?"  
  
"Am besten vorgestern schon", grinste Conan. Dann wurde er schlagartig ernst. "Ich fürchte, wenn die betreffende Person sich in die Enge getrieben fühlt, wird noch etwas Schlimmes geschehen, es sei denn, ich kann gleich die Beweise liefern, sodass Inspektor Kiban den Rest erledigt."  
  
"Gut, dann mache ich mich gleich auf die Socken. Halt die Ohren steif, Conan!"  
  
"Ich tue mein Bestes. Vielen Dank, Professor." Damit beendete Conan die Verbindung, steckte das Handy wieder ein und streckte sich auf seinem Bett aus. Ein paar der Puzzelteile steckten noch verdammt lose, aber wenn er erst die Informationen hatte, dann...  
  
Er hörte, wie auf der anderen Seite des Flurs die Türe zu Sakuras und Koijis Zimmer geöffnet wurde und wälzte sich rasch und leise aus dem Bett. Die Zimmertüre ganz langsam einen Spalt öffnen und ... Wie erwartet war es Sakura. Ihr schien es nicht besonders gut zu gehen, sie schwankte und hielt sich am Türrahmen fest. Ihr Gesicht war kreidebleich und ihre Pupillen unnatürlich geweitet. In der Hand hielt sie eine Pillenpackung. In diesem Moment erklangen auch von der Treppe her Schritte. Es war Akiro. Als er Sakuras Ansichtig wurde, stutzte er, dann war er mit ein paar raschen Schritten an ihrer Seite und packte sie an den Schultern. "Hast du wieder etwas genommen? Verdammt, dabei hat sich Yuko so bemüht, damit du endlich einsiehst, dass man mit Pillen keine Probleme löst. Wenn dich Koiji so fertig macht, dann trenne dich doch von ihm. Du bist doch ausgebildete Krankenschwester und brauchst ihn nicht!"  
  
"Yu..ko", sagte Sakura stockend, und ihre dunklen Augen sahen an Akiro vorbei an die Wand. "Yu ..ko war ein guter Mensch, stimmt doch, oder?"  
  
"Klar war er das. Und ein verdammt feiner Kumpel noch dazu. Er muss sich mächtig Ärger mit seiner Verlobten eingehandelt haben, weil er sich immer mit dir getroffen hat. Hast du ihm nicht versprochen, endlich eine Therapie zu machen und von den Pillen loszukommen? Woher hast du sie denn dieses Mal?"  
  
"Ko..ijis Koffer. Habe die Kombination längst geknackt", sie lachte hämisch. "Ko..iji weiß es nicht, aber er ist ein Dummkopf, ... denkt er kann mir befehlen. Ich tue, was mir passt!"  
  
"Auf jeden Fall wirst du mir die Pillen hier erst mal geben", sagte Akrio streng und zerrte an der Schachtel bis er sie in der Hand hatte. "Dann legst du dich hin und schläfst. Ich werde mit Koiji reden, dass er die verdammten Medikamente besser versteckt."  
  
Ohne auf ihren halbherzigen Protest zu achten, dirigierte er sie zurück in ihr Zimmer. Conan konnte nicht hören, was hinter der geschlossenen Türe noch gesagt wurde, aber wenn er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag, dann... Bis zum Mittagessen geschah nichts mehr Aufregendes. Wie immer Akiros Gespräch mit Koiji ausgefallen war, beide saßen mit eher missmutigen Gesichtern am Tisch, ganz im Gegensatz Hamako und Aya, denen ihre junge Liebe aus den Augen leuchtete. Sakura fehlte und auch Kitai hatte sich ihr Essen aufs Zimmer bringen lassen.  
  
Herr Mori, Ran und Conan saßen etwas abseits der vier und unterhielten sich leise. Mori hatte offenbar noch immer keine Idee, wer der Mörder sein konnte, daher war er ziemlich grummeliger Laune. Hinzu kam, dass auch vom "Klient" keine neue Nachricht eingetroffen war. Konnte es sein, dass der verstorbene Yuko hinter dem Klienten steckte?  
  
Nach dem Mittagessen zog sich jeder auf sein Zimmer zurück mit der Ausnahme Koijis, der offenbar keinen Spaß daran hatte, sich Sakuras Launen zu stellen und lieber auf der Sonnenliege ein Nickerchen hielt.  
  
Conan suchte sich einen stillen Platz im Garten und ordnete seine Gedanken. Das Mittagessen hatte keine neuen Hinweise geliefert, im Gegensatz zu der Unterhaltung davor...  
  
In diesem Moment meldete sich der stumme Alarm seines Handy. Ein vorsichtiger Blick zeigte ihm, dass er tatsächlich allein war. Dann zog er das Handy heraus und drückte die Taste. "Ja?"  
  
Professor Akasa klang etwas außer Atem. "Ich habe alles gefunden. Es ist genau so wie du vermutet hast. Willst du es schwarz auf weiß? Dann schicke ich es dir mit einem Eilkurier."  
  
"Nicht notwendig", sagte Conan, erleichtert darüber, dass er nun alles beisammen hatte, um den Mörder zu entlarven. "Wichtig ist nur, dass ich genau weiß, wo und wie die Polizei darauf stoßen kann..."  
  
Wenig später beendete Conan das Gespräch mit dem Professor und nahm seine Masche ab. Es war wieder an der Zeit, Kogoro Mori unverdiente Lorbeeren zukommen zu lassen. Mit einem Seufzer tippte Conan die Nummer der örtlichen Polizei. "Hallo, hier ist Kogoro Mori. Könnte ich bitte mit Inspektor Kiban sprechen?"  
  
Der Inspektor war nicht überrascht, dass der große Detektiv aus der Hauptstadt schon den Fall gelöst hatte, aber als er dann die Einzelheiten hörte, blieb ihm doch die Spucke weg.  
  
"Ich verlasse mich auf Sie, dass Sie das alles nachprüfen, Herr Inspektor", sagte Conan mit Moris Stimme. "Nur wenn jede Vermutung durch Fakten zu einer Tatsache geworden ist, können Sie zur Tat schreiten."  
  
"Sie reden mit keinem Greenhorn", sagte der Inspektor scharf. "Ich weiß, wie wichtig die Beweise sind. Vor allem bei einer so unglaublichen Geschichte..."  
  
Als Conan ein paar Minuten später sein Handy wieder einsteckte, seufzte er. Dieser Fall mochte kurz vor dem Ende stehen, aber in der Sache mit dem Klienten war er keinen Schritt weiter gekommen. Wie berechnet trafen Inspektor Kiban und seine Beamten am frühen Nachmittag ein und beorderten alle Beteiligten in den Speisesaal. Kitai hielt sich bewusst abseits.  
  
Sakura hatte sich schwer auf Akiro gestützt, was den beiden spöttische Blicke von Koiji eintrug. Hamako und Aya saßen eng neben einander. Frau Kamao stand mit verschränkten Händen in der Nähe von Kitai und Detektiv Mori fragte sich verzweifelt, was er nach Conans Aussage wohl im Halbschlaf geniales bei seinem Telefonat mit dem Inspektor gesagt haben sollte. Er erinnerte sich an gar nichts, aber so begeistert und beeindruckt wie Kiban ihm die Hand geschüttelt hatte, konnte er sich wohl kaum mit einer Entschuldigung aus der Sache winden, ohne wie der größte Trottel dazustehen. Conan hoffte, dass der Inspektor die Aufklärung auch wirklich lückenlos beendet hatte und war froh, als Mori darauf bestand, dass Kiban allein die Tatsache auflisten und den Mörder nennen sollte.  
  
"Sie sind so bescheiden wie Sie genial sind", sagte Inspektor Kiban. "Meine Frau ist ganz zu recht von ihnen begeistert."  
  
Doch nun stand der Inspektor mit sehr ernstem Gesicht vor den Betroffenen. "Ich habe in meiner ganzen Laufbahn noch keinen Fall wie diesen gehabt", begann er seine Rede. "Ohne die Hinweise von Detektiv Mori würden wir ohne Zweifel noch immer im Dunkeln tappen."  
  
Der Genannte grinste wie immer, wenn er sich nicht sicher war, wofür er eigentlich gelobt wurde und wehrte jeden Dank ab. "Ich habe nur getan, was jeder Detektiv tun muss", sagte er rasch. "Bitte, die ganze Arbeit haben doch Sie getan, Sie und ihre tüchtigen Beamten."  
  
"Wer?", fragte Sakura mit noch immer schwerer Zunge, "wer hat meinen", sie sah wütend zu Kitai hinüber, welche ihrerseits mit einem verächtlichen Blick konterte, "...meinen Yuko getötet?"  
  
"Dazu kommen wir gleich, Fräulein Hakobi", sagte der Inspektor. "Der Mörder ist ungemein raffiniert vorgegangen und hätte er nicht ein paar kleine Fehler begangen, wäre der Verdacht nie und nimmer auf ihn gefallen. Meine Hochachtung vor so viel Raffinesse", der Inspektor drehte sich leicht zur Seite und sah dem Mörder offen ins Gesicht, "Herr Shidodai."  
  
"Ich wusste es doch!" kreischte Sakura und riss sich von Akiro los, um sich auf Koiji zu stürzen, doch der Heilpraktiker hielt sie zurück.  
  
Koiji selbst sah nicht im mindesten schuldbewusst drein. "Ganz nette Überraschung, Herr Inspektor. Nur leider vergessen Sie, dass im Grunde ich das Opfer sein sollte."  
  
"Das war eine voreilige Schlussfolgerung meinerseits", sagte der Inspektor, nicht im mindesten aus der Ruhe gebracht, "die Sie sehr geschickt herbei geführt haben."  
  
"Es war doch Gift in meinem Blut, vergessen? Ich hätte ebensogut drauf gehen können...", konterte Koiji.  
  
"Wir haben uns die Befunde noch einmal angeschaut und die Proben erneut untersuchen lassen. Dieses Mal allerdings nicht danach, ob Gift in ihrem Blut war, sondern ob es Anzeichen einer gezielten Immunisierung gab und", er fischte einen Umschlag aus seiner Tasche, "es sieht ganz danach aus, als ob sie ihre eigene kleine Vergiftung schon längere Zeit geplant haben. Ich habe hier eine Liste von Medikamenten, die in ihrem Krankenhaus verbraucht werden und obwohl es keine Fälle gab, wofür man das Gegenmittel gebraucht hätte, ist ein stetiger Verbrauch desselben festzustellen. Nicht so viel, dass man Alarm geschlagen hätte, aber für ihre Zwecke mehr als genug, wenn man es sorgsam hortet..."  
  
"Na und? Mehr als nur ein bisschen Vorsicht können Sie mir damit nicht nachweisen. Wenn ich mich erinnere, ist die bei mir Haben Sie sonst nichts gegen mich in der Hand? Wo ist mein Motiv? Conan presste die Lippen zusammen. Dieser Koiji war viel kaltblütiger und gelassener, als er erwartet hatte. Es würde viel schwerer sein, als er gedacht hatte...  
  
"Sagt Ihnen der Name Yoriko Seika etwas, Herr Koiji?", fragte Inspektor Kiban gelassen. Man musste Koiji zugute halten, dass er nicht zusammenzuckte. Wohl aber Sakura. Diese riss ihre Augen weit auf. "War das nicht die alte Dame, die ..."  
  
"...die als erste ihr Vermögen dem Krankenhaus ihres Vaters und nicht ihren Verwandten vermacht hat", führte der Inspektor weiter aus. "Unsere Nachforschungen haben ergeben, dass Sie damals noch eine Schwester in der Ausbildung waren und dennoch die volle Verantwortung für frau Seiko übertragen bekommen haben. Wir haben auch erfahren, dass der Enkel der alten Dame ziemlich verzweifelt war und nach dem Bankrott seines Vaters keine Möglichkeit hatte, einen Anwalt zu bezahlen, um das Testament anzufechten." Seine Augen ließen Koiji nicht los. "Dieser Enkel waren Sie, Herr Shihodai. Auch wenn Sie damals nur ihrer Großmutter zuliebe den Namen Ihrer Mutter getragen haben und diesen nach dem Tod von Frau Seiko wieder ablegten, um unerkannt die Assistentenstelle in diesem Krankenhaus zu bekommen, das Sie um all Ihre Träum betrogen hatte. Vielleicht waren Ihre Absichten zu Beginn edel, vielleicht wollten Sie diese Erbschleicherei auffliegen lassen, aber dann haben Sie eine bessere Methode gefunden, um es dem Klinikchef und dessen Tochter heimzuzahlen."  
  
"Was?" Sakura starrte Koiji an, als wäre er ein Monster. "Du hast dich nur mit mir verlobt, um dich an meinem Vater und mir zu rächen?"  
  
"Das ist doch alles Unsinn, Liebling", schnurrte Koiji, obwohl seine Mine nun bereits nicht mehr ganz so selbstsicher wirkte. "Du weißt doch, dass ich dich über alles liebe und daher möchte, dass du bald wieder gesund wirst..."  
  
"Warum verschließt du dann die Medikamente nicht besser?", fuhr ihn Akiro an. "Warum hast du ausgerechnet das Zeug überhaupt mitgenommen, von dem du weißt, dass sie danach süchtig ist? All deine Strenge und deine Gemeinheiten ... sie haben doch absolut immer das Gegenteil bewirkt, dabei solltest du das als Arzt selber wissen. Fast als ob du ..." Erschrocken hielt er inne und seine Augen weiteten sich.  
  
"Sie habe es offenbar erfasst", nickte Inspektor Kiban. "Wie wir feststellen konnten, fehlen aus dem Krankenhausbestand seit ungefähr einem Monat nach der Verlobung von Fräulein Hakobi und Herrn Shihodai dieverse Beruhigungsmittel und andere Präparate, wobei die Menge immer mehr zugenommen hat. Herr Hakobi selbst hat mir gegenüber zugegeben, dass er nach internen Nachforschungen seine eigene Tochter verdächtigt und daher keine Anzeige erstattet hat. Allerdings hat er darauf bestanden, dass Fräulein Hakobi keinen Dienst mehr versieht. Damit aber nicht genug, da er dank Herrn Shihodais geschickt verschleiertem Gegensteuern seine Tochter zu keiner Therapie überreden konnte, hat er durchgesetzt, dass ein Berater hinzugezogen wird und damit haben für Sie neue Probleme begonnen, Herr Shihodai, richtig?"  
  
"Wieso denn Probleme?" Koiji lächelte überlegen. "Immerhin war ich es doch, der Yuko vorgeschlagen hat."  
  
"Weil Sie ihm nicht zutrauten, dass er so viel Einfluss über ihre Verlobte gewinnt. In Ihren Augen war er kein ausgebildeter Psychologe oder so etwas, also konnte nichts schief gehen. Doch dann hat sich Ihre Frau in ihn verliebt und begonnen, auf ihn zu hören. Ihr schöner Plan, dass sich Fräulein Hakobi selbst zugrunde richtet und ihr Vater dabei zusehen muss, der war in Gefahr. Daher musste Herr Eimin sterben, habe ich recht?"  
  
"Ist das ihre ganze Beweiskette?" Koiji gewann wieder Oberwasser. "Das ist aber ziemlich dürftig und der Staatsanwalt wird höchstens lachen..."  
  
"Sicher haben Sie es geschickt eingefädelt", nickte Kiban, "aber dann haben Sie ein paar Kleinigkeiten übersehen."  
  
"Und was soll das bitte sein?"  
  
"Ist es nicht erstaunlich, dass das Gift, welches laut den Ärzten eigentlich ohne Probleme ins Blut gehen sollte und erst dort seine Wirkung tut, Ihnen auf den Magen geschlagen hat? Und dazu noch soviel schneller wie bei Herrn Eimin? Dessen Magenverstimmung war mehr auf das Übermaß an starkem Kaffee wie auf das Gift zurückzuführen, das hat sowohl die Autopsie wie seine Gesundheitsakte bestätigt. Sie hatten es nicht ohne Grund eilig, ins Klo zu gelangen. Sie konnten zwar keine hohe Dosis Gegenmittel schlucken, das hätte ihre Show zunichte gemacht, aber sie wollten soviel wie möglich von dem Gift erbrechen, oder? Das Gerangel mit Herrn Eimin hat dessen Blutdruck hoch getrieben und die Wirkung des Giftes beschleunigt. Nicht zu vergessen, sein bevorzugtes Magenmittel. Obwohl es absolut harmlos ist, hat es nebenbei eine Blut verdünnende Wirkung und verbessert die Aufnahmefähigkeit der Magenschleimhaut, beides Faktoren, die Herrn Eimins Schicksal besiegelt haben."  
  
"Nette Theorie. Aber wieso sollten diese Zufälle meine Fehler sein?"  
  
"Weil Sie ein Gewohnheitsmensch sind", sagte der Inspektor und blätterte hastig durch seine Notizen, unheimlich erleichtert, dass der große Detektiv aus der Hauptstadt alle Einzelheiten so genau erläutert hatte. "Wenn Sie nämlich so unschuldig gewesen wären wie Sie getan haben, warum haben Sie nicht nach ihrem gewohnten Tee verlangt wie jedesmal bei einer normalen Magenverstimmung? Herr Einmin hat sich wie immer seine Medizin geben lassen, sie haben nicht mal nach irgendwelchen Tropfen oder so verlangt. Das war auch gar nicht nötig, weil Sie gar keine Magenverstimmung hatten, nicht wahr? Zudem haben Sie es ausgerechnet an dem Tag versäumt, dem Koch so wie sonst nochmal daran zu erinnern, dass Sie unbedingt einen Jasmintee wollten. Das haben Sie laut seiner Aussage sonst an jedem Tag Ihres Aufenthaltes gemacht."  
  
Conan horchte auf. Da war es dem Inspektor echt gelungen, noch ein zusätzliches Puzzelteil zu finden.  
  
Die ersten Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf Koijis Stirn. Seine lässige Haltung hatte er mehr und mehr aufgegeben, je enger sich die Indizienkette um seinen Hals schloss. Und das war das einzige, worauf Conan hoffen konnte. Denn da es keinen Zeugen gab, keine Fingerabdrücke und bestimmt kein Gift mehr im weiten Umkreis des Gasthofes... Moment mal...  
  
Blitzschnell tauchte Conan hinter die breite Lehne von Herrn Moris Stuhl und klappte den Deckel seines Narkosechronometers auf. Gezielt und geschossen war eins. Der Detektiv zuckte zusammen und sank mit einem Murmeln "Schon wieder ein narkoleptischer Anfall!" nach vorn. Da Ran wie alle gebannt auf Koiji blickte, bemerkte nur die aufmerksame Kitai, dass hinter dem Stuhl etwas vorging. Conan zog rasch noch das Tischtuch zurecht, sodass er doppelt verborgen war und bediente sich dann seiner Fliege: "Aber natürlich weiß der Herr Inspektor auch, dass allein damit kein Haftbefehl zu erwirken ist", ertönte Moris Stimme und alles blickte auf den schlafenden Detektiv.  
  
"Herr Mori", sagte Inspektor Kiban erleichtert. "Ihnen ist noch etwas Geniales eingefallen! Meine Frau hat mir davon erzählt, Ihre großartige Art, Fälle im Schlaf zu lösen!"  
  
Kitai zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch, die anderen staunten und hielten den Atem an bis auf Koiji, der seine Muskeln anspannte.  
  
"Sie habe es erfasst, verehrter Inspektor", sprach Conan in seine Fliege. "Zwar ist es im Augenblick nur eine Vermutung, aber wenn Sie die Abflüsse des WC, der Dusche und aller Waschbecken in Herrn Shihodais Zimmer hier" aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Conan sehen, dass der Mörder sich etwas entspannte und fügte hinzu, "sowie seines Einzelzimmers im Krankenhaus untersuchen würden. Ich tippe auf das Krankenzimmer, weil es in der Natur eines jeden Mörders liegt, sich seiner Tatwaffe so rasch wie möglich zu entledigen. Es hier zu tun, war zu riskant, da zuerst Herr Eimin und dann Conan ja gleich zur Stelle waren und Ihnen die Entleerung ihres Magens zunächst wichtiger war. Bei dem Rummel später war es unmöglich sich davon zu schleichen. Schon gar nicht in dem Zustand, in dem Sie waren. Es zeugt von verblüffender Kaltschnäuzigkeit, dass Sie das Gift noch immer bei sich trugen, während Sie von der Polizei ins Krankenhaus eskortiert wurden. Aber egal wie gering die Rückstände sein mögen, mit den modernen Mitteln der Kriminaltechnik wird sich das Gift dort nachweisen lassen."  
  
"Verdammt!" Mit einem Ruck war Koiji aufgesprungen und ballte die Fäuste. "Sie verdammter Schnüffler! Wissen Sie wieviel Arbeit mich das gekostet hat? Nicht zu reden davon, dass ich zuerst geglaubt habe, dass ich vielleicht noch mit drauf gehe!" Conan atmete auf. Geschafft.  
  
"Du Bastard! Du Schuft!" Sakura schaffte es, sich von Akiro loszureißen und stürzte sich wie eine Furie auf Koiji. Der jedoch wich ihren zu Klauen gekrümmten Fingern aus und knallte ihr eine Ohrfeige, dass sie weinend zusammenbrach.  
  
"Lass dieses Theater, du Hexe!", fauchte er und spuckte ihr ins Gesicht. "Wer hat mir denn im Halbrausch erzählt, wie meine Großmutter unterernährt, ausgetrocknet und allein, elendig ihrem Zimmer verreckt ist, nachdem sie das Testament zu euren Gunsten verfasst hat? Ihr konntet das Geld nicht rasch genug in eure dreckigen Hände bekommen, wie? Als es mit vernachlässigen nicht schnell genug ging, habt ihr mit eine paar falschen Dosierungen nachgeholfen. Mich und meine Eltern habt ihr stets abgewimmelt die letzen Tage, oder habt uns nur ganz kurz zu ihr gelassen, während sie geschlafen hat. Wäre ich damals schon weiter gewesen mit meinem Studium, hätte ich euch gleich entlarven können." Er lachte hasserfüllt. "Ich habe alle Dokumente gefunden, alle Berichte gesammelt und kopiert. Es liegt alles bei meinem Anwalt wohl verwahrt. Ich werde nicht allein zur Hölle fahren, dich und deinen Vater nehme ich mit!"  
  
Akiro, der Sakura auf die Beine helfen wollte, stutzte, als er das erschrockene Gesicht der jungen Frau sah. "Das .... das ist doch nicht wahr...", stammelte er.  
  
"Und ob!", kam es aus Conans Mund. "Die Beweise reichten leider nie aus, weil alle verstorbenen Geldgeber des Krankenhauses im Krankenhaus eigenen Krematorium rasch verbrannt worden sind, als "Besonderer Service des Hauses" sozusagen."  
  
"Siehst du", lachte Koiji und streckte dem Inspektor gelassen beide Hände hin. "Ich werde alles gestehen, denn wenn ihr zwei mit mir im Gefängnis verrottet, ist das fast so gut, wie dich an deinen Tabletten vor die Hunde gehen zu sehen."  
  
.....  
  
Als Herr Mori ein paar Minuten später wieder aufwachte. Waren nur noch er, Ran und Conan im Zimmer. "Der Inspektor war hin und weg von deinen Schlussfolgerungen", sagte Conan bewundernd. "Du hast den Fall wieder mal im Schlaf gelöst."  
  
Rans Vater gähnte ausgiebig, rieb sich das Genick und fragte sich, was er wohl dieses Mal für einen Geniestreich geliefert hatte, von dem er nichts wusste. "Nun ja, gekonnt ist eben gekonnt!", grinste er und stemmte sich hoch. "Ich denke doch, dass dieser Klient alles gesehen hat und ich nun den Auftrag bekomme! Hahaha!"  
  
Conan und Ran sahen sich an und seufzten.  
  
...........  
  
Die nächsten drei Wochen hatten sie den Gasthof praktisch für sich alleine. Die Gruppe aus Kyoto war bereits am nächsten Morgen nach Koijis Verhaftung abgereist. Sakura war besonders in Eile, um ihren Vater auf die kommenden Prozesse vorzubereiten.  
  
Akiro wirkte etwas verloren, so wie auch Kitai. Dennoch hatte Conan das Gespür, dass sich die beiden nicht erst beim Prozess wieder sehen würden.  
  
Hamako und Aya schien ihr Glück fast peinlich zu sein, angesichts des Grauens und des Schmerzes, der sich ihnen hier offenbart hatte.  
  
Ran sah ihnen ein bisschen neidisch nach, als sie zusammen ins Taxi stiegen und zu Hamakos Eltern fuhren, wo er Aya vorstellen wollte. Am Abend des 23. Tages ihres Aufenthaltes traf ein Brief des Klienten ein.  
  
"Sehr geehrter Detektiv Mori,  
  
Ich bin von Ihrer Arbeit sehr angetan und möchte sie am Bahnhof in Tokio treffen. Sie finden mich gleich beim Eingang Süd. Kennzeichen ist eine rote Aktentasche.  
  
Mit ergebenen Grüßen  
  
Ihr Klient"  
  
Da von da an auch die Zimmer nicht mehr bezahlt waren, machten die drei sich auf den Rückweg. Conan wurmte es sehr, dass er immer noch keine Ahnung hatte, wer jetzt der Klient war. Koiji und Yuko schieden zwar aus, aber von keinem der anderen war auch nur der kleinste Hinweis gekommen... Vielleicht war es ja Frau Kamao selbst gewesen, aber auch das passte kein bisschen.  
  
So waren alle drei sehr gespannt, als sie auf den Eingang Süd zugingen.  
  
"Hallo, Ran!"  
  
Ran drehte sich um und gewahrte mit Erstaunen eine sehr bekannte Gestalt. "Du? Was machst du hier?"  
  
"Nichts Besonderes, ich möchte nur wissen, ob du im Herbstrauch einen schönen Urlaub gehabt hast."  
  
"Woher weißt du denn davon, Mutter?"  
  
Zur Anwort zog diese eine roten Aktentasche unter ihrem Mantel hervor.  
  
Ran fiel ihr lachend um den Hals, während Conan und Mori so aussahen, als hätte sie der Schlag getroffen....  
  
Ende 


End file.
